¿Qué te parece si somos felices juntos?
by UchiLemon
Summary: "¿Porqué dices que soy una niña de papá y mamá, eh?, ni siquiera sabes todo lo que hemos pasado.", ¿ambos sabrán apartar sus diferencias para dejar paso al amor que poco a poco fue creciendo en sus corazones a pesar de todo el odio que juraron tenerse?
1. Volver a comenzar desde cero

¿Qué te parece si somos felices juntos?

**Capítulo 1.**

— Ella no me gusta. Ella no es más que una hija de papi y mami.

Dijo en todo burlesco un chico alto, cabellos azabaches, tez tan blanca como la nieve y orbes tan negras como el petróleo hablándole a su mejor amigo mientras tomaban el almuerzo en un restaurante de sushi.

— Vamos, ella es hermosa, de seguro, al igual que las demás, ella muere por ti.

— Si así fuese, igual no me interesa, odio a las engreídas.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se podía observar a un grupo de personas reunidas en el cementerio Heaven; todos vestían ropas negras, mujeres lloraban y sus esposos las abrazaban, mientras los pequeños solo veían con preocupación e inocencia a sus madres, ni siquiera preguntándose lo que ocurría. El ambiente se sentía pesado, y entre todos los llantos de las mujeres, podía escucharse uno en un tono más alto y lleno de desesperación. Frente al hueco hecho en la tierra con los ataúdes en su interior se encontraban un par de hermanos. Él la abrazaba con la mirada apagada y perdida mientras su hermana lloraba a mares en un intento desesperado de lanzarse a aquel orificio con las falsas esperanzas de devolverlos a la vida.

— ¡Regresen! ¡No nos dejen solos! ¡No… Por favor!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas con la voz ahogada antes de caer arrodillada en el césped y golpear con fuerza la tierra, como reclamando el por qué se llevó a aquellos que ellos más amaban.

— Mamá… Papá…

Sollozó ya sin aliento.

— Ya es la hora de descender para enterrarlos. — Dijo el vocero de la ceremonia viendo con lástima a los hermanos.

El chico de cabellos grises solo asintió mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana viendo como aquel anciano terminaba la triste despedida. En un acto involuntario ambos cerraron los ojos,_ «Esto es una cruel pesadilla. Que termine ya, por favor» _pensaron ambos mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.

—

Tres años, tres largos y desconsolados años.

Ambos habían abandonado los estudios con el fin de unirse más como hermanos y volver a reconstruir sus vidas. Al terminar el sepulcro y volver a casa, ambos llegaron a la decisión de que lo mejor iba a ser alejarse lo más posible de ese ambiente para volver a comenzar.

Decidieron mudarse, irse a vivir lejos; a otro país.

Después de ese tiempo, decidieron que era tiempo de volver a su antiguo hogar, volver a retomar sus vidas donde las dejaron estancada, volver a retomar los estudios como era debido, después de todo, habían podido sanar las heridas y aquel vacío que dejaron sus padres. Quizá no sellar por completo el dolor, pero al menos ya podían sonreír nuevamente.

La chica de cabellos rosa sacó las viejas llaves de su bolso y la introdujo en el cerrojo de la gran puerta, con lentitud la giró, deleitándose con el sonido que producían las tuercas desgastadas de la cerradura al abrir la puerta. No tenían prisa, estaban disfrutando de la paz que aún se sentía al caminar por el camino de rosas, ya algo marchito por el tiempo, pero no tanto. Al parecer alguien se tomó la amabilidad de venir a regarlas a diario por un tiempo.

La abrió.

Al entrar pudieron notar que todo seguía intacto, incluso podía sentirse la calidez del hogar todavía.

— Hidan, es hermoso estar de vuelta. — Sus ojos jades brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, miró a su hermano y lo abrazó, realmente estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

— Ya lo creo, hermana. Pero nos costará unos días quitar todo el polvo. — Dejó escapar una risa divertida al pasar su dedo por la mesa del teléfono que se encontraba en la sala.

— Ellos estarían muy felices de vernos sonreír después de tanto. — Dijo ella en un tono más serio pero aún con la pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus labios pintados con lipstick rojo cereza.

Dejaron las maletas en el portón y cuan niños ambos corrieron recorriendo cada rincón de la mansión. La cocina, los baños, cada salón, cada cuarto, dejando de último el de sus difuntos padres.

— Sólo limpiaremos lo necesario. Será como un santuario, ¿entendido? — Miró de reojo a su hermana que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la puerta marrón fijamente.

Abrieron la puerta y recorrieron con la mirada todo en la habitación, las mesas, el closet que estaba entreabierto desde la última vez que alguien entró al cuarto, el espejo bañado en polvo y por último la cama King que estaba en todo el centro. Se quedaron estáticos durante unos minutos, recordando todo lo que vivieron en este cuarto.

_Flashback._

Eran pasadas las doce la medianoche, no debieron ver esa maratón de películas de miedo, a pesar de los 13 y 14 años de ambos, los dos eran un par de miedosos. Después de apagar la televisión de la sala, corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la habitación al final del pasillo en el segundo piso, abrieron la puerta del cuarto de sus padres con brusquedad y saltaron a la cama en medio de sus padres acomodándose dentro de las sabanas. La señora de alrededor de 30 años de edad, cabellos rosados pálidos y el señor de unos 32 años, cabellos blancos como la nieve se despertaron al sentir la incomodidad y poco espacio de movilidad en la cama. Al abrir bien los ojos y prender una de las lámparas de las mesas de noche pudieron notar dos bultos en el medio de ambos.

— Sakura, Hidan, ¿qué hacen aquí? — habló con pesadez su padre restregándose los ojos y poniéndose los anteojos para ver mejor.

— ¿Se quedaron viendo aquel maratón en la televisión verdad? — Cuestionó ahora su madre ya sabiendo la respuesta. — Creí haberles dicho que fueran a dormir a las ocho en punto. — Continuó con reproche sin dejar que los pequeños si quiera abrieran la boca para defenderse.

— ¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? — Dijo el mayor mientras miraba a su madre con ojos cuan gato abandonado.

— No lo volveremos a hacer. — habló la pequeña de ojos jade mientras se aferraba a su papá.

— Está bien. — Dijeron al unísono ambos mientras se acomodaban para que sus pequeños pudiesen dormir cómodamente con ellos.

_Fin del flashback._

Ambos sonrieron al terminar de recordar.

— Fueron buenos tiempos.

Dijo con desdén el chico de ojos rojo vino con una sonrisa triste. Quizá recordar aún no era una buena opción.

— Vamos, no te pongas así. — Dijo su hermana menor abrazándolo y sonriéndole.

— Sólo tú sabes animarme, gracias, cerezo. —Dijo besando la frente de la chica.

— Vamos, cambiémonos y busquemos las cosas para empezar a limpiar.

Bajaron las largas escaleras hasta el piso principal donde habían dejado sus maletas, las tomaron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos salieron ya cambiados, ella con un short negro y una camiseta de tirantes color rojo, se había amarrado una bandana en el cabello para que el flequillo no le estorbara a la hora de limpiar. El con unos bermudas grises y una playera azul, recogiéndose una pequeñísima cola de caballo para sentirse cómodo y no estresarse cuando comenzara a sudar.

Comenzaron por la habitación de sus padres. Ella limpiaba el closet, mientras su hermano limpiaba las mesas de noche y el tocador. Al terminar colocaron unas velas aromáticas para devolverle la vida a la habitación. Pasaron a los baños, seguido de las escaleras y la pequeña biblioteca que poseía su padre, limpiaron hasta el último libro. Ya habían pasado alrededor de las horas y media mientras limpiaban y aún no llevaban ni la mitad. Así siguieron limpiando la sala de estar, la cocina, y las otras muchas habitaciones que había en la gran casa. Era un lugar hermoso y divertido, pero muy tedioso mantenerlo todo limpio.

7:30 PM.

— Dios, al fin terminamos… — Suspiró cansada tirándose sobre el sofá más cercano que encontró, sus piernas le dolían y sentía que no podía moverse. — Y tengo hambre. — Miró el techo y cerró los ojos suavemente para descansar unos segundos.

— ¿Quieres que llame y pidamos algo a domicilio? — Preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa ladina.

— Pizza.

— Lo supuse. Ya llamo.

Tomó su móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa central en la sala y marcó el número rogando que este tiempo el restaurante no hubiese cambiado de teléfono. Sonó. Suspiró aliviado, pensó que su hermana no se iba a poner muy feliz si le decía que no contestaban.

Un muchacho en la otra línea respondió la llamada. El peli gris pidió lo favorito de su hermana: pollo y salami. Dio la dirección de la casa y colgó la llamada.

— Dijeron que en media hora estará acá.

— Gracias, brother! — Dijo dejando escapar el acento inglés que se le había contagiado en sus tres años de estancia en Inglaterra.

Ambos soltaron carcajadas. Hace tanto que no reían de tal manera que hasta que algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas de lo tanto que reían sin detenerse.

— Ya verás que en unas semanas se me quitara. — Dijo en tono de burla mientras dejaba de reírse. — Creo que iré a tomar una ducha mientras llega la pizza, un buen baño de agua fría me sentará de maravilla en este momento. — Se levantó del sofá en un salto y miró a su hermano que estaba recostado en el sofá de al frente. — Si quieres ducharte espera a que vuelva, no vaya a ser que llegué el tío de las pizza y no atendamos y termine por irse. — Lo miró amenazante.

— En serio te tomas con seriedad la pizza, ¡eh!

— Por supuesto.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta sin trancarla. Buscó una toalla en sus maletas y la tiró en la cama. Comenzó a desvestirse y al estar desnuda se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en un rincón. Sonrió con orgullo al mirar lo mucho que su cuerpo había cambiado (para bien) y lo largo que se encontraba su cabello.

_«De verdad que he cambiado en estos tres años»_, pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa ladina mientras se daba media vuelta y tomaba la toalla y abría una puerta blanca dentro de la habitación. Entró al baño y se sorprendió un poco al ver lo limpio que se encontraba todo, no pareciera como si hubiesen dejado la casa sola.

Tomo una plastilina y se ató una cola de caballo. Abrió la regadera en agua fría dejando que esta bajara por toda su espina dorsal haciendo que se erizara. Disfrutaba mucho de sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Luego de mojarse, optó por lavarse el cabello así que soltó la cola y dejó que el agua empapara su larga cabellera.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió de la ducha, se secó completamente y usó la toalla para secarse el cabello y salió del cuarto de baño. Se acercó a su ropero y abrió una gaveta para sacar la ropa interior y el pijama. Una camiseta sin mangas color roja, bastante holgada y un short rosa pastel, quería dormir cómoda y como tenía calor no optó por una pijama larga.

Tomó la toalla para seguir secándose el cabello y salió de la habitación para regresar a la sala con su hermano.

Al bajar notó que su hermano no estaba ahí.

— ¡Hidan! ¿¡Dónde demonios te metiste!? — gritó con enojo pensando que su hermano se había ido a duchar y que posiblemente el repartidor había venido y se había ido sin dejar la pizza.

— Cálmate. Estaba buscando algo de agua, tenía sed. — Dijo saliendo de la cocina bebiendo un gran vaso de agua.

— Lo siento. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo hambre. — Rió apenada mirando a su hermano.

Sonó el timbre._ «Bendito sea Dios por haber mandado al repartidor tan rápido»_ pensó la peli rosa que ya sentía como sus ácidos gástricos atacaban las paredes de su estómago. Corrió a abrir la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con el repartidor, muy apuesto por cierto. Que al ver a la muchacha no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada de pies a cabeza, ¿y cómo no?, nadie resistiría al ver una diosa del olimpo vestida de tal manera.

— Buenas. — Dijo amable la chica con una sonrisa amigable mientras se recostaba al marco de la puerta

— Bu... Bu... Buenas. — balbuceó nerviosa a lo que la chica de ojos jade respondió con una risita divertida.

— Muchas gracias por traer la pizza, estábamos que moríamos de hambre. — Pronunció.

_¿Estábamos?_ Retumbó varias veces en la mente del repartidor. Había pensado en pedirle una cita, pero ella obviamente iba a rechazarle de cualquier forma.

— ¿Cuánto te debo?

— Doce dólares con cincuenta centavos.

— ¡Hidan, pasa la cartera!

El peli gris se asomó a la puerta mirando cómo el repartidor miraba a su pequeña hermana a lo cual respondió con un bufido y mirando amenazante el muchacho. Le dio la cartera a su hermana y regresó a sentarse al sofá.

— Toma. Muchas gracias de nuevo. — Sonrió a lo que el chico solo respondió con un leve sonrojo.

— No hay de qué. Hasta la próxima.

El joven partió y ella cerró la puerta con delicadeza y cuidado para no dejar caer el preciado alimento. La puso sobre la mesa central de la sala y se sentó en el piso abriendo la caja cuadrada dejando que aquel delicioso aroma inundara todos sus sentidos.

— Buscaré algo de beber, ¿cola o agua? — preguntó el peli gris caminando hacia la cocina parándose en la entrada de ésta esperando que su hermana respondiera.

— Cola.

Al cabo de unos segundos el chico volvió con dos vasos de cola y los puso sobre la mesa al lado de la caja de pizza. Ambos comían como bestias, mínimo no hubiesen comido en años. Pero es que limpiar toda una mansión los dejó agotados y con los estómagos totalmente vacíos.

Entre risas, charlas, bromas, pizza, cola, más pizza, y demás, terminaron de comer hasta quedar satisfechos.

Encendieron la televisión y vieron algunas series mientras reposaban hasta que cierta joven comenzó a bostezar.

— Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo. — dijo el mayor mientras tomaba la caja de pizza y los vasos vacíos y comenzaba a caminar a la cocina para tirar las cosas a la basura y fregar lo que habían ensuciado.

— Sí. — habló la menor frotándose los ojos mientras apagaba el televisor y se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron a sus cuartos que se encontraban uno frente al otro.

— Hey…

— ¿Qué?

— Mañana iremos a matricularnos en la secundaria.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Ya oíste, no quiero quejas. — Sonrió triunfante mientras veía que su hermana hacía un puchero.

— Está bien. Hasta mañana. Descansa.

— Igual.

Cada quien entró a su respectivo cuarto. La chica de cabellos rosa se acostó boca arriba en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, cuando una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

— Supongo que volver al colegio no será tan malo.

Cerró los ojos y tras unos minutos imaginando como sería comenzar a estudiar nuevamente dejó que Morfeo la atrapara en sus brazos haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño.


	2. Últimos arreglos

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

_Hidan's POV._

Los rayos del sol entraron por la gran ventana de mi habitación haciendo que estos penetraran directamente hacia mi rostro haciéndome despertar casi inmediatamente. Con pesadez abrí mis ojos, realmente había dormido de maravilla como para querer despertarme, no recordaba lo cómoda que era mi cama. Reí para mis adentros, en serio se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

De un salto me paré de la cama y tomé mi toalla de baño de un perchero que tengo cerca de la puerta, hoy iba a ser un día ajetreado y lo mejor era comenzar desde temprano. Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche, señalaban las 6:32AM, ¿debería despertar al cerezo tan pronto? Mejor no, no se pone de buen humor si la despiertan tan temprano.

Entré al baño sin prisa, con pasos algo lentos, abrí el grifo de la tina para que el agua caliente llenara la bañera, quería un baño relajante, aún me siento algo cansado de toda la limpieza que hicimos ayer. Entré a la bañera y creó que demoré alrededor de treinta minutos ahí adentro pues al mirar mis manos, mi piel se encontraba ya algo arrugada.

Salí de la bañera y me puse la toalla en la cintura para tapar mi masculinidad, no fuere a ser que la otra entre al cuarto y me vea así. Al salir del baño fui a buscar algo de ropa, ¿qué debería ponerme? Quizá unos jeans negros ya algo gastados y una camisa roja sean la mejor opción.

Me vestí y salí del cuarto. Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta del cuarto de mi pequeña hermana, en un impulso terminé por asomarme a la puerta a ver si aún estaba dormida. Entreabrí un poco la puerta lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y la vi ahí, profundamente dormida en la cama, sería un delito despertarla. Además se le ve muy feliz, hace rato que no dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Recorrí su habitación con la mirada buscando un reloj y encontré uno digital guindado sobre la pared, 7:14AM. La vendré a despertar en un rato, bajaré a hacer el desayuno primero.

Bajé las escaleras principales con algo de prisa, se estaba haciendo algo tarde, a las ocho ya debemos salir, planeo llevarla de compras, a recorrer nuevamente la ciudad y debemos volver a inscribirnos en la secundaria. Entré a la cocina y abrí el refrigerado.

— Creo que también debemos ir al súper mercado, no podremos vivir de los pocos alimentos que trajimos de nuestro viaje. — solté una risa divertida mientras tomaba el paquete de panqueques y el bote de jugo de naranja.

— Quizá algo de café estaría bien, después de todo, es nuestra parte del desayuno favorito. — dije mientras sacaba la cafetera de la alacena y tomaba un envase que contenía granos de café en polvo.

Preparé panqueques, huevos fritos y tocinetas, con jugo de naranja y dos tazas de café _expresso_. De seguro le encantará, es muy amante de los desayunos americanizados, lo mejor será subir a despertarla, para que pueda desayunar y arreglarse antes de que sean pasadas las ocho.

Subí nuevamente hasta su cuarto y di toques en la puerta con delicadeza mientras me asomaba un poco a ver si me escucha, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, duerme como un oso en hibernación. Entré a su cuarto con pasos suaves sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a un costado de su cama.

— Cerezo, vamos, levántate, el desayuno está listo. —

Subió unas de sus manos para frotarse los ojos mientras despertaba, se ve extremadamente tierna cuando despierta así, siempre me ha parecido una pequeña gatita por este tipo de cosas. Abrió los ojos completamente de un tiro y una sonrisa si dibujó en sus labios cuando volteó a verme.

— ¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?

Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de vida, de ánimo y emoción. Realmente me agrada verla así.

— Panqueques, huevos fritos y tocinetas. Con juga de naranja y tu amado café _expresso_.

— ¡Que ricura!

De un saltó se paró de la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto cuan chiquilla en navidad al correr hacia el pino para poder abrir sus regalos. Bajé las escaleras nuevamente y entré a la cocina. Ya estaba sentada en el desayunador con su tenedor y cuchillo en mano, también había buscado el jarabe de miel de maple para echarle a su desayuno.

Sonreí y tomé un plato para servirnos, busqué dos copas para poder servir ahí el jugo. Terminé de servir y puse los dos platos y las dos copas en la mesa, me senté al lado de ella y esperé a que diera el primer bocado, quería ver su reacción y saber si le gustaba.

— ¡Delicioso!

Puso las manos en sus mejillas como sintiendo como los sabores explotaban en su paladar.

Seguimos desayunando. Ella repitió el huevo y las tocinetas, era adicta a comer esas cosas, y normalmente no se lo permito, pero hoy, no sé, no soy capaz de negarle las cosas. Entre risas y algunas bromas mientras la molestaba que le estaban saliendo arrugas, a lo que ella respondió con un puchero. Que gracioso y divertido era hacerla enojar.

— Vete a duchar, debemos salir pronto. Yo fregaré esto. — le dije mientras tomaba los platos y los ponía en el lavaplatos.

— Está bien, volveré en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Subió corriendo, solo escuché cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Comencé a fregar los platos y las copas terminando unos siete minutos después.

_Fin del Hidan's POV._

Se volvía a duchar con agua fría, quería tomar un baño en la tina con agua caliente, pero aún el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella y debía estar despierta y llena de ánimos para hoy, aunque ese café le dio algo de energía así que agradecía a Dios por haberle dado la idea a su hermano de preparar ese estilo de café.

Salió de la ducha rápido y se envolvió en la toalla mientras salía del cuarto de baño y se dirigía directamente a su closet.

Sacó unos jeans azules bastante ajustados y con basta de pitillo y una camisa de esas un tanto transparentes que están tan de moda en color crema. Pasó a una de las gavetas para sacar ropa interior de color blando para que no se viera tan atrevido con algún color chillón.

Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, no quería que su hermano se molestara con ella por tardar una eternidad en arreglarse. Se sentó en el tocador y tomó un cepillo para comenzar a cepillar su cabello, se ató una trenza de _fishtail_, le encantaba peinarse así.

Regresó corriendo al baño para cepillarse los dientes y volvió a salir hacia el tocador al terminar. Tomó un _gloss_ rosadito y lo aplicó en sus labios para darles algo de brillo. Se delineó los ojos y pasó el rímel por sus largas pestañas.

Terminó y tomó una mochila de cuero marrón. Metió su celular, su cartera (que aunque no tuviese nada de dinero, igual la cargaba consigo) y su _gloss_ para poder retocar sus labios al sentirlos secos.

Salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a su hermano en la puerta principal esperándola.

— Perdón por tardar. — dijo con pena mirando a su hermano.

— No tardaste mucho. De hecho, es la primera vez que terminas en 15 minutos. Nuevo record. — se burló a lo que su hermana respondió dándole un zape en la frente, molesta. Y el solo rió.

— Tonto.

— Mueve, vámonos.

Cerraron la puerta y salieron por el portón, caminaron por la acera hasta llegar a una parada, que para su suerte estaba vacía. Sakura extendió su mano al ver un taxi a lo lejos. Este se detuvo y ambos hermanos subieron a aquel transporta amarillo.

— A la universidad Todai, por favor. — Habló el mayor sorprendiendo al taxista, quien los miró por el retrovisor con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Han de ser muy inteligentes para lograr entrar.

La peli rosa dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo. No le gustaba hacer alarde de sus logros, pero se sentía bien de saber que ambos, tanto su hermano como ella habían logrado pasar el examen.

Ninguno de los dos respondió al comentario del chofer, solo se miraron con sonrisas complices y luego cada uno regresó a sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la universidad, ¡era enorme! O al menos eso pensó la menor al ver el gran edificio. Vivió toda su infancia en este lugar y había oído hablar sobre aquel lugar, pero jamás estuvo tan cerca de él como ahora.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y se detuvieron antes de dar el último paso para entrar, aunque ninguno dijera nada, estaban nerviosos, hace mucho que no sabían cómo era socializarse con más personas que no fuesen ellos. Ella suspiró y respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a lo que su hermano la siguió.

Recorrían los pasillos a pasos elegantes, todos los estudiantes dentro de la facultad los observaba.

— Son como ángeles, hermosos. — se escuchó una voz femenina en un susurro.

— Parecen de la realeza. — susurró otro.

— Me parecen conocidos de algún lado. — dijeron unas jóvenes en su grupo de amigas.

Suspiraron cansados, odiaban que hablasen de ellos a sus espaldas, pero ni modo, no podían hacer nada. Con resignación al no encontrar la oficia para las inscripciones, la chica de ojos jade decidió preguntarle a algún estudiante para que pudiesen guiarse.

Se acercó a un joven de cabellos naranjas, con perforaciones en su rostro y un aura bastante pesada a su alrededor. Con su dedo índice tocó el hombro del muchacho logrando captar la atención de este que se dio vuelta para mirarla.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó con voz fría.

— Vaya, que humor. — dijo sarcástica con una sonrisa ladina. — ¿Podrías decirme donde podemos inscribirnos?

— En la oficina principal — rió con burla.

Lo miró mal, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Suspiró en un intento de controlar sus impulsos de propinarle un golpe. Miró a otro de los chicos que se encontraban ahí. Dirigió la mirada a un peli rojo con semblante algo serio, pero se veía mucho más amigable que el anterior.

— Está al final de ese pasillo.

— Gracias. — le guiñó el ojo haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara levemente mientras se daba la vuelta para volver con su hermano que la esperaba recostado a una pared.

— Espera. — Habló un rubio de cabellera larga y una coleta haciendo que la chica parara en seco haciendo que esta volteara a verlo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sí?

— Tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Sakura Haruno.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y dio media vuelta para volver con su hermano para decirle la ubicación de la oficina y empezando a caminar nuevamente con pasos más rápidos, se les estaba haciendo tarde.

— Es muy hermosa, ¿no creen? — habló el rubio dirigiéndose a sus amigos con una sonrisa pícara.

— Deidara, no tendrías oportunidad con ella. Está fuera de tu alcance. — escupieron al unísono un pelinegro y aquel peli rojo que había cruzado palabras con ella.

— Itachi, Sasori… Ya cállense.

Aún caminaban por el pasillo, no era posible que ese pasillo fuese tan largo. Al llegar se detuvieron en seco frente a la puerta que anunciaba en grande "Oficinas de Inscripciones". El mayor abrió la puerta dejando que su hermana menor entrara primero y se encontraron con lo que parecía una secretaria con una señora algo mayor sentada detrás de un mostrador. Estaba tan concentrada frente al computador que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes.

Hidan aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de la anciana haciendo que esta alzara la mirada sobre sus grandes, redondos y anticuados anteojos.

— ¿Qué desean? — habló con pesadez la señora.

— Para inscribirnos, ya hemos presentado los exámenes de admisión y pues ya. Solo nos falta apuntarnos para comenzar las clases. — dijo el peli gris en tono amable mirando a la señora fijamente.

— ¿Nombres?

— Hidan y Sakura Haruno.

— ¡Oh! Ustedes son los Haruno, los estábamos esperando. Pensamos que no vendrían. Inmediatamente los pasaré al despacho de la rectora.

Firmó en unos papeles que según pensaron, eran los permisos para terminar la inscripción. Al terminar de escribir tomó el teléfono que tenía a un lado y marcó a marcación rápida.

— Lady Tsunade, los Haruno ya están acá.

Unos segundos después ya estaba colgando la llamada, miró a los hermanos y les sonrió amablemente volviendo a su trabajo frente al computador.

Escucharon como alguien abría una puerta más grande al final de la secretaria y dirigieron su mirada esperando a ver quién salía. Una mujer pelinegra, de unos veinte años de edad se asomó a la puerta y miró a los jóvenes que estaban de pie en medio de la secretaria.

— Lady Tsunade ya los atenderá, pasen, por favor.

Los jóvenes solo asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron mientras pasaban atreves de la gran puerta con diseños propios del siglo XVIII. La oficina detrás de esa gran puerta era sumamente grande comparada con la sala en la que estaban hacen unos segundos. La joven les ofreció té, a lo que ellos aceptaron gustosos y luego de darles sus tazas con té de canela les dijo que se sentaran en unas bancas frente al escritorio donde estaba una mujer rubia sentada leyendo unos escritos.

— Bienvenidos a Todai. — habló la rubia mientras bajaba los documentos que tenía en mano y posaba su mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos. — ¿Ustedes son los Haruno, verdad? — Cuestionó a lo que los hermanos solo respondieron con movimiento vertical de sus cabezas.

La mujer volvió a mirar los papeles nuevamente, por lo que pudieron ver, eran sus datos y los resultados de sus exámenes.

— Llegaron tres días después del inicio de las clases, por lo que no debería aceptar su inscripción. — volvió a pronunciar la rubia de escote pronunciado dejando frio a los hermanos. — Pero con las notas que sacaron en sus exámenes, no puedo perder la oportunidad de tener estudiantes tan bien dotados como parte de nuestro alumnado.

Al oír eso ambos sonrieron aliviados, tenían miedo de que no los aceptaran por su retraso. Tonto clima de Inglaterra que no permite vuelos y que los retrasó día y medio y casi hace que pierdan su oportunidad de volver a los estudios.

— Comenzaran mañana mismo. Ya pueden retirarse.

Dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba una lista con lo que necesitarían comprar. Pasaron la mirada de reojo y no vieron muchas cosas, sólo algunos libros y uno que otro material para las prácticas.

Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la oficina, se despidieron amablemente de la secretaria y salieron nuevamente al pasillo. Al menos recordaban por donde habían venido y no se perderían como al comienzo. Se cruzaron con el grupo de muchachos que habían hablado con Sakura hace un rato a lo que ella de despidió con un delicado movimiento de mano y una sonrisa causando sonrojes leves en el rubio, el peli rojo y el azabache.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban nuevamente en una parada esperando un taxi para seguir con sus planes del día. Aún faltaba ir de compras, comprar las cosas para mañana y pasar al súper mercado para comprar comida y chucherías.

— ¿Y qué te pareció la universidad? ¿Estás emocionada?

— Es muy linda y su diseño es interesante, así que supongo que la gente también lo será. Y sí, creo que estoy algo emocionada.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato sobre sus planes dentro de la universidad. Él le comentó sobre conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para ganar más dinero a lo que ella sólo respondió que si él trabajaba, ella también lo haría. Su hermano suspiró con resignación ante su declaración, no iba a ganar una discusión con ella.

Llegaron a la plaza y compraron muchísimas prendas, ella era una adicta a las compras y ya llevaba unos 6 bolsos de diferentes tiendas. Decidieron que debían comprar un carro, o utilizar alguno de los dos que sus padres les dejaron. Luego de la plaza pasaron a comprar los libros que necesitaban para sus clases, unos tomos sobre el diseño gráfico y la publicidad para ella y libros de arquitectura para él. Regresaron a casa para descargar las cosas y volvieron a salir pues aún debían ir a comprar los suministros de comida.

Luego de una hora en el súper regresaron a casa, ya eran pasadas las 7:40 PM así que decidieron que lo mejor era descansar para comenzar el día de mañana con todo el ánimo del mundo. No querían que su primer día fuese malo, sino todo lo contrario, querían que fuese grandioso.

Hacer nuevas amistades, conocer gente y quién sabe, quizá podrían encontrar el amor dentro de ese enorme edificio.


	3. Primer día, ¿amigas? Y el reencuentro

**Capítulo 3.**

_Sakura's POV._

Me levanté temprano, eran a penas las cinco y veintitrés de la madrugada cuando el sueño se esfumó y terminé mirando el techo un rato cuando me resigne a lograr conciliar el sueño nuevamente, fui directamente a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, quizá debería hacer el desayuno para Hidan, después de todo, él hace demasiado por mí, pero la cocina no se me da bien, debería tomar clases… Algún día lo recompensaré por todo. Suspiré y preparé un _latte_, quizá la cocina en general no se me daba bien, pero en el tema de cafés, era toda una maestra, incluso sé hacer _latte's art_.

Aún no creo que después de tres años al fin vuelva a estudiar, volver a estar con muchísima gente que no sea mi hermano, solo espero que sean agradable, no como cuando era pequeña, que solo se burlaban de mí, por culpa de ellos fue que desarrollé ese carácter tan arrogante a los quince años ganándome el odio y la envidia de muchas y muchos.

«No soy una niña mimada…» pensé al recordar mis viejos años de primaria y preparatoria

— Aún recuerdo a aquel chico… Ese que siempre me gustó. Y que cuando se me declaró lo traté tan mal… — Suspiré. — Pero no es mi culpa, acababa de salir de un grupo de chicos burlándose por mi frente amplia, estaba de mal humor y no quería saber de nadie.

«Por suerte con la pubertad, mi físico cambió drásticamente. Incluso mi frente amplia pasó a ser más angosta.» pensé mientras terminaba mi taza de café y procedía a fregarla.

Subí nuevamente a mi habitación para arreglar las cosas para mi primer día de universidad, tomé mi mochila de cuero marrón y metí los libros de las asignaturas que me tocaban hoy según el horario que me entregó la rectora hoy. De hecho estoy muy feliz de iniciar hoy, por fin podré realizar mi sueño de ser de las mejores diseñadoras gráficas y publicistas de Japón. Terminé de meter las cosas al morral y caminé hasta mi closet para sacar una blusa color gris ratón que caía de lado por uno de mis hombros y un pantalón de mezclilla azul con manchas asemejadas al cloro, saqué la ropa interior de mis gavetas y procedí a desvestirme tirando el pijama en el cesto de ropa sucia. Tomé mi toalla y entré al baño del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta sin ninguna preocupación de que mi a veces odioso hermano entrara sin aviso al cuarto, era muy temprano para levantarse, incluso para él. Dejé que la bañera se llenara de agua caliente y vertí una de mis tantas esencias en el agua las cuales produjeron que la tina se llenara de burbujas y espuma, prendí las pequeñas bocinas que estaban a un lado de la tina, no hay nada mejor que darse un baño de agua tibia y espuma escuchando _How to be a heartbreaker _de _Marina and the Diamonds_.

Entré a la tina dejando que la espuma recorriera todo mi cuerpo dándome la sensación más agradable del universo.

—Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun… —comencé a tararear mientras enjabonaba mis piernas y luego subía hasta mi cuello. —But baby when you are done, you gotta be the first to run… — susurré aun tarareando mientras ponía mi cuello en el respaldar cerrando los ojos.

Así pasaron los minutos mientras tarareaba todas las canciones que mi reproductor lanzaba aleatoriamente. Al cabo de unos 25 minutos opté por enjuagarme de una buena vez así que retiré el corcho al fondo de la tina y abrí la regadera con agua templada para enjuagarme. Cerré el grifo y tomé mi bata de baño y me la puse, envolví mi cabello con la toalla para quitarle la humedad. Cepillé mis dientes antes de salir del baño, ya no comería nada hasta el almuerzo, los nervios del primer día me quitaron el apetito por completo.

Salí del baño y me fui directamente al tocador para aplicarme la base de maquillaje. No soy de cargar maquillaje cargado, sólo algo de base, _gloss_, una línea delgada de delineador en el parpado superior y rímel para darle forma a mis largas pestañas.

Terminé de aplicar el maquillaje y volteé para mirar el reloj que estaba tendido en la pared.

— Seis y cuarenta, estoy a tiempo. Termino de vestirme, bajo a prepararle café a Hidan y subo a despertarlo.

Me quité la bata y me puse la ropa interior. Retiré la toalla de mi cabello y saqué la secadora de una de las gavetas del tocador y me senté en el banco frente al espejo para secar mi cabellera, opté por llevar el cabello suelto hoy, sí, creo que es la mejor opción.

Terminé de vestirme y salí del cuarto en dirección a la cocina. Planeaba hacer el café, pero para mi sorpresa Hidan ya se había despertado, que suerte la mía.

— Quería sorprenderte con uno de mis famosos _lattes_.

— Acabo de despertarme aún no me hago nada. Aún puedes sorprenderme.

Me sonrió sólo como él sabe, a lo cual le respondí con el mismo gesto. No podría estar más agradecida por tener al mejor hermano del mundo. Le dije que tomara asiente en la mesa mientras yo buscaba la taza para el latte y ponía a calentar la crema para el toque final. Al tener todo listo, con suma delicadeza prepare el art con forma de un corazón y una hoja, al teminar lo puse frente a él y lo mire fijamente mientras esperaba que me diera su opinión.

— Al mejorado muchísimo, pequeña. — me dijo mientras pasaba la taza cerca de su nariz para sentir el aroma del café. — Y huele delicioso.

Bebió el primer sorbo y noté como sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmesí a lo cual sonreí complacida, le había gustado.

Después de tomar su taza de café subió a bañarse mientras yo fregaba la taza, al parecer él tampoco pensaba desayunar nada más. Subí a mi cuarto para tomar mi mochila y mi teléfono. Bajé nuevamente a la sala para esperarlo para poder irnos. Tomé mi celular y revisé la lista de contactos para ver que nombres recordaba, pues en esos tres años, apagué mi celular y no supe nada de nadie más. Sólo éramos mi hermano y yo.

Opté por borrar todos los números y solo dejé el de mi hermano, haría amigos nuevos, no tenía por qué tener los números de personas que ni siquiera recordaba. Abrí la aplicación de Facebook, creo que será bueno retomar los viejos hábitos.

"Hoy comienzo de nuevo." Escribí en un estado y lo publiqué, noté que al paso de unos minutos, unas siete personas le dieron _like_ a la publicación. Sonreí, no sé por qué, solo lo hice.

Unos momentos después bajó Hidan ya listo con su bolso en mano listo para irnos.

— Desde hoy tomaremos los autos, ¿está bien?

Lo miré sorprendida. Había sacado mi licencia el año pasado, pero él nunca me dejó manejar.

— Tú el _Porsche_ negro y yo tomaré el _Hyundai_ plateado.

Asentí, le sonreí y salí corriendo hasta el garaje, realmente me había emocionado escucharlo decir eso. Abrí la compuerta y tomé las llaves del auto que estaban sobre un mostrador dentro de la habitación. Santa belleza de carro, está como nuevo. No lo pensé dos veces y me subí al auto, era realmente cómodo. Introduje la llave y la giré para encender el auto, estando este justo en la posición para sacarlo, di reversa casi por instinto para dirigirme a la calle y estacionarme frente a la casa.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya adelante? — Le pregunté mirándolo desde el auto.

— Claro, cerezo, nos vemos allá. Suerte. — Me guiñó el ojo y me sonrió enseñándome su pulgar en alto en muestra de lo feliz que estaba de verme ahí.

Eché el auto a andar, estaba muy emocionada, era mi primera vez conduciendo después del examen para sacar mi licencia. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que quedé atrapada en un tranque aun estando a una milla de la universidad. De la emoción, no había conectado mi reproductor a la radio así que aproveché ese lapso de tiempo para poner algo de rock, escuchar _I See Stars_ en ese momento era realmente genial.

Tarareaba mientras el tranque avanzaba. Estuve en eso durante unos quince minutos hasta que el traficó al fin continuó fluyendo de manera continua. Después de unos tres minutos pude divisar a lo lejos aquel gran edificio. Llegué y busqué lugar entre los estacionamientos, que suerte tengo a veces, conseguí justo uno bajo un gran árbol que propinaba una sombra excelente para que el auto no estuviese caliente a la hora de la tarde cuando me tocara salir.

Miré el reloj del auto y eran las 7:52, creo que ya era tiempo de salir para dirigirme a la clase. En ese instante los nervios se apoderaron de mí y comencé a sentir mis manos sudorosas y frías.

_Flashback._

— Frentona. — dijo un niño empujándome haciéndome caer al suelo.

— Fea. — dijo otro riendo.

— Siempre serás fea y frentona. — hablaron al unísono un par de niñas mientras vertían lo que parecía ser refresco sobre mi mojando mi cabello y mis ropas.

_Fin del flashback._

— No Sakura, la historia no se volverá repetir de nuevo. Eres una mujer nueva, que confía en sí misma y no dejará que nadie la pisoteé. — me dije a mi misma en voz alta mientras salía del automóvil acomodándome las gafas de sol para que el sol no me molestara la vista.

Suspiré para calmar los nervios y caminé con determinación hacia la entrada de la facultad. Al entrar me retiré las gafas y las metí en mi mochila. Recorría los pasillos con una pequeña hoja con la dirección de mi salón de clases. Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y mirando aquel pedazo de papel que no noté que había alguien en mi camino hasta que chocamos. Era alguien alto, pues choqué directamente con su pecho lo que me hizo dejar caer mis cosas. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos azules que ya había visto antes.

— Lo… Lo siento. — dije al tiempo que me agachaba para recoger mis cosas. El imitó mi reacción y cruzamos miradas nuevamente.

— Haruno, Sakura-chan, ¿cierto? — me sonrió. — ¿Me recuerdas? Ayer nos conocimos.

— Claro. — Sonreí con un leve sonrojo en mis pómulos. Me puse de pié el terminar de recoger mis cosas.

— ¿Estás perdida? ¿A qué salón debes ir?

Le mostré el pedazo de papel con la dirección a lo que él sonrió y me propuso acompañarme hasta el salón. Según lo escuché, su salón de clases estaba cerca del mío así que no tenía inconvenientes con ayudarme.

Caminamos por los pasillos charlando de temas triviales y conociéndonos más. Él tenía ya veinte años, como mi hermano. Estudiaba arte, su sueño era ser el mejor escultor de arcilla, me mostró una pequeña paloma, realmente era muy talentoso. Al final terminó regalándome la paloma, le prometí cuidarla muchísimo a lo que él sonrió complacido. Unos minutos ya estábamos frente a mi salón.

— Nos vemos después, linda. — se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases.

Me despedí con la mano y entreabrí la puerta para asomar mi cabeza para ver si se encontraba alguien dentro, ya estaba medio lleno el salón. Terminé de abrir la puerta con lentitud para entrar a lo que el profesor me hizo detenerme.

— ¿Usted es la estudiante nueva, no es cierto? — Habló el peli plateado que vestía con saco, supuse que era nuestro profesor de técnica y aplicación del dibujo y el color. — Por favor, preséntese ante la clase.

Me volteé para quedar frente a quienes serían mis compañeros de clases de ahora en adelante, recorrí con la mirada rápidamente cada rostro, hubo unos que me parecían conocidos, pero decidí olvidarlo.

— Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, un gusto conocerlos.

— Muy bien, señorita Haruno, un gusto tenerla como parte de la clase. Por favor, siéntese al lado de la señorita Hyuuga. — me indicó con su dedo índice el asiento vacío al lado de una chica que parecía de mi edad de ojos perla y cabello negro azulado.

Procedí a encaminarme hasta mi puesto sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre mí. Por unos segundos maldije mi cabello rosado y mis ojos verdes que contrastaban a la perfección, llegué hasta mi asiento y me acomodé en él. En ese momento el profesor comenzó con la clase.

— Bienvenida. — susurró la chica a mi lado sonriendo de manera amigable. Sonaba bastante tímida.

— Gracias, Hyuuga-san.

— Llámame Hinata, Sakura-chan.

— Claro, Hinata-chan, un gusto conocerte. — Le sonreí.

De ahí las clases siguieron con tranquilidad, de la primera clase, pasamos a la segunda que era "Técnicas del lenguaje publicitario" y después, "Apreciación al arte", realmente siento que no me equivoqué de carrera, me desenvuelvo muy buen durante las clases.

Lo único fue que, durante ese tiempo sentí la mirada de un chico muy guapo sobre mí. Lo miré de reojo un par de veces, su cabello azabache y sus ojos tan profundos que hacían que me perdiera en ellos. Sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, se me hacía demasiado conocido, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad.

Después de la tercera clase sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso, a lo que tomé mis cosas y decidí a salir del salón hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba.

— ¡Sakura-chan espérame!

Era Hinata que venía apresurada hacia mí. Me detuve a esperarla, después de todo, no tenía ninguna prisa.

— ¿Almorzamos juntas? — me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Claro!

Le sonreí a lo que comenzábamos a caminar juntas hasta la cafetería. Compramos café y unos emparedados y luego nos fuimos charlando hasta el campus donde nos ubicamos bajo un gran árbol de cerezos.

Charlamos. Me preguntó sobre mi pasado y terminé por contarle la tragedia de mis padres, cualquiera diría que era una loca por andar contándole mis cosas a una desconocida, pero ella me inspiraba tal confianza que sentía que podía hablarle de lo que fuera.

Al terminar mi historia me miró triste a lo que me hizo responderle con una sonrisa para calmarla, diciéndole que ya estaba mejor, que esos tres años en Inglaterra habían servido de maravilla.

— Gracias por escucharme, Hinata-chan.

— No… No tienes que agradecerlo, Sakura-chan. Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?

La miré sorprendida, jamás tuve amigas de pequeña.

— ¿Somos amigas? — un notable sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas

— ¡Claro, Sakura-chan!

En un acto involuntario la abracé, estaba muy feliz. Ella correspondió mi abrazo y después de unos segundos nos separamos y nos reímos. Algo me decía que ella tampoco estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer amigas.

Seguimos hablando y comiendo durante un rato.

— ¡Eh, Hina! Con que acá estabas, te estábamos buscando. — una chica rubia de ojos celeste, junto con tres chicas más detrás de ella. Caminaron hacia nosotras agitando su mano saludando a la chica de ojos perlas.

— ¡Ino-chan, Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, Karin-chan! — agitó su mano mi nueva amiga. — Perdón por perderme, pero estaba haciendo una nueva amiga. Sakura, ellas son mis amigas. — dijo mirándome con una sonrisa a lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia el grupo de chicas que estaba frente a nosotras.

— Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno. — dije con una sonrisa.

— Ino Yamanaka, un gusto, guapa. — habló la chica rubia de ojos celestes, era muy linda, curvas marcadas y gran sentido de la moda.

— Yo soy Temari Sabaku no. — Dijo la chica de ojos azules-verdosos y cabello color mostaza amarrado con cuatro coletas. Al parecer era la mayor del grupo.

— Soy Karin Uzumaki. — habló la peli roja con gafas sonriéndome.

— Y yo soy Tenten Ama, mucho gusto. — habló la última, una morena de dos moñitos.

Se sentaron con nosotras y comenzamos a hablar entre todas. Eran muy amigables, nunca me sentí tan cómoda socializando con las personas. Contaban anécdotas, mirábamos con lujuria a alguno que otro chico para luego criticarlo entre nosotras y darles una puntuación del uno al diez.

Lo estaba pasando muy bien con ellas. Lástima que sonó la campana para volver a clases.

— ¿Vamos a tomar un café después de clase? — Habló Karin dirigiéndose a todas nosotras.

— Claro. — hablamos al unísono las demás, a lo cual sonreímos y luego ellas se fueron por su lado y Hinara y yo por el nuestro.

Volvimos a entrar al salón y nos sentamos nuevamente en nuestros asientos y nuevamente no pude evitar sentir la penetrante mirada de aquel chico sobre mí. Vale, era lindo que un chico guapo me mirara, pero me estaba incomodando. Además que el hecho de que me pareciera conocido y no lo recordara me estaba estresando.

Pasaron las clases y al final en la clase de Historia del arte nos asignaron un trabajo investigativo para la próxima clase. Pensé que podría ir con Hinata hasta que la profesora rompió mi burbuja cuando dijo que ella haría por si misma los grupos.

A Hina la asignaron con un rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo, por el sonrojo increíblemente notable supe que estaba enamorada de él, fue lindo ver la reacción de ambos, puesto que el rubio también se sonrojó un poco cuando ella se acercó a su pupitre.

Finalmente solo faltaba yo para que me asignaran a un compañero, y estaba tan concentrada pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo que ni siquiera sabía quién más faltaba por grupo.

— Haruno Sakura, tu compañero de investigación será…— hizo pausa por un momento mientras miraba la lista de estudiantes buscando a alguien más que no tuviese grupo. — Uchiha Sasuke.

Ese nombre… Uchiha… ¡Yo sé quién es! Abrí mis ojos a más no poder cuando una ola de recuerdos me abatió. Miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con esos ojos penetrantes que me miraban fijamente con… ¿Odio?

_Flashback._

— Eh, Haruno… ¿quieres salir conmigo? — habló aquel chico pelinegro de tan solo dieciséis años, tenía un sonrojo casi imperceptible. Al parecer se había tragado su orgullo para pronunciar aquellas palabras

Sólo solté un bufido y sonreí con arrogancia, lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y solté una carcajada.

— No.

Dije sin más. Seca. Sólo me di media vuelta y me subí al carro que había llegado al colegio a recogerme.

Al subirme al auto miré por la ventana y vi como destruía las rosas que traía consigo para entregármelas.

_Fin del flashback._

« ¡El chico que me gustaba! El que me pidió para salir y lo rechacé… » Pensé aun mirándolo fijamente. Él me odiaba, no podía reclamarle. Yo le iba a pedir disculpas, pero… ocurrió eso y me fui. Al final no volví a verlo, hasta ahora.

«Lo siento por lo que pasó, Sasuke. » me dije a mi misma en mis pensamientos mientras volvía a mirar hacia al frente.

— Recuerden que deben entregar el trabajo para la próxima. — dijo la profesora mientras sonaba el timbro del final de las clases.

Me acerqué a su pupitre después de todo, quisiéramos o no, estábamos juntos en un trabajo así que debíamos acordar donde haríamos todo.

— Uchiha… — le hablé intentando sonar lo más seria posible, no quería que notara mis nervios.

— Hmp.

Tomó sus cosas, se levantó del asiento y se fue. ¡Se fue!, ¡él me ignoró! Que idiota. Suspiré resignada, ya vería como haría para hacer ese trabajo. Igual había quedado de ver a las chicas, así que tomé mis cosas y salí del salón.

Hinata me estaba esperando en la puerta y de ahí caminamos hasta la entrada donde estaban las chicas esperándonos. Como solo yo y Tenten teníamos auto, nos dividimos en grupos de a tres. En mi auto íbamos Hinata, Ino y yo y en el auto de Tenten iban ella, Temari y Karin.

Conducimos durante unos diez minutos hasta llegar a un café llamado "_Le plaisir de vivre"_, el ambiente era perfecto, el aroma de las bebidas calientes recién preparadas era exquisito.

Nos sentamos en una sola mesa a hablar sobre cualquier cosa mientras esperábamos a que tomaran nuestros pedidos, con el pasar el rato, noté que todas eran de confiar y a Hinata se le escapó algo de mis difuntos padres y eso me llevó a que todas preguntaran curiosas que había pasado y terminé por contarles sobre lo sucedido con ellos, mi viaje de tres años e incluso mi historia con el Uchiha.

Al parecer se había vuelto un don juan en estos años, reí divertida cuando las chicas me contaban de los ligues de este y sobre que sus novias solo duraban dos semanas. Me reía, pero por dentro sentía que me apretaba el pecho al recordar que perdí la oportunidad hace tres años atrás. Pensé que ya no había ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso, pero al verlo en clases, no pude negar que seguía sintiendo cosas por aquel azabache.

Llegó el mesero a tomar nuestro pedido, todas optamos por pedir unos lattes y galletas.

Bebimos nuestras bebidas mientras seguíamos charlando, realmente se sentía bien tener amigas. Seguimos en eso hasta las 5:13 PM y cada quien tomó su rumbo, Hinata y Tenten se fueron juntas, al parecer vivían al lado. Temari fue caminando hasta otra facultad diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano mayor. Ino se fue diciendo que pasaría a comprar ropa, al parecer también era tan o más compradora compulsiva que yo. Karin y yo nos fuimos juntas en mi auto, ella vive a una calle antes de llegar a mi casa, así que le dije que la llevaría.

En el auto seguíamos hablando como si nos conociéramos hace años, era bastante infantil, me causaba mucha risa, y se molestaba si la llamaba zanahoria. Que risa durante el camino.

La dejé en su casa y fui directo a la mía, al llegar a casa noté que había más autos estacionados frente a la entrada aparte del de mi hermano así que luché un poco aplicando la física para poder entrar hasta el garaje.

Me acerqué a la puerta con llave en mano hasta notar que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Entré a la casa y vi a mi hermano en lo que parecía una reunión de chicos. Noté caras conocidas, estaban Deidara, el chico peli naranja y perforaciones que me trató mal, el peli rojo de mirada tranquila, un azabache muy parecido a Sasuke, ¿el Uchiha tenía un hermano mayor, no? Pensé tratando de recordar.

— Ya estoy en casa, Hidan.

— ¡Hola! — gritaron al unísono Deidara, el que parecía hermano de Sasuke y él peli rojo. El peli naranja seguía sereno.

— Bienvenida, cerezo. ¿Dónde estabas?

— Hice amigas. — anuncié emocionada dando brincos para luego tirarme en uno de los sofá quitándome los zapatos. — Estoy agotada. — Suspiré.

Hablamos un rato, y luego subí a mi habitación, tomé una ducha rápida, me puse el pijama y me metí en cama de una vez, había pasado muchas sorpresas por un día y mentalmente estaba muerta. Pensé en como haría para acercarme al Uchiha para hacer el trabajo hasta quedarme dormida.

— Uchiha… aún te quiero… — susurré antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	4. Nuestro primer intercambio de palabras e

**Capítulo 4.**

**Notas del capítulo: Los personajes que no poseen un apellido como en el caso de Pain/Nagato (aunque este sea parte del clan Uzumaki), les añadiré un apellido de mi elección. Y dentro de esta historia, Sai se apellida Yuhi, lo que lo convierte en familia de Kurenai, quien será su madre (sólo dentro de esta historia, que es un UA y no tiene nada que ver con la historia de Naruto Original).**

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol propio de las seis de la mañana entraban a través de la ventana de su habitación, por la posición de la cama, estos ni siquiera alcanzaban llegar hasta el borde de esta, mucho menos alumbrarle la cara para que despertara. No roncaba, su cara era neutra, estaba dormida tan profundamente que quizá ni siquiera estaba soñando.

Sonó el celular.

Despertó alarmada, había olvidado poner el celular en silencio. Bufó y pasó la mano por sus ojos para restregarlos y retirar las lagañas que no permitían que los abriera. Con la mano libre agarró el celular y lo acercó hacia su rostro para ver que era. Una llamada. ¿De quién? Una de sus nuevas amigas.

"Ino", anunciaba la alerta del celular que aun sonaba y vibraba teniéndolo en la mano.

Lo meditó un momento antes de deslizar su pulgar por la pantalla táctil del móvil para contestar.

— ¡Sakura-chaaaaan! — se escuchó el chillido de la rubia al instante que la peli rosa se colocó el teléfono en el oído.

— Coño, Ino… ¿Qué quieres, sabes qué hora es? — habló con fastidio mientras se sentaba en la cama y seguía restregando sus ojos para espantar el sueño.

— ¡Es hora de despertar!

— Deja de gritar, que puedo escucharte perfectamente sin que grites. — frunció el ceño. Realmente odiaba ser despertada así y mucho más a esa hora.

— Ay, qué humor el tuyo, amargada.

— Lo siento por no despertar animada cuando estaba plácidamente dormida. — dijo con sarcasmo.

La rubia bufó a lo que la chica de ojos jade respondió con una sonrisa arrogante: Sabía que había ganado la discusión. Escuchó a la rubia suspirar con resignación al otro lado de la línea.

— Está bien, lo siento. Llamaba para decirte buenos días. Y para mencionarte que las clases de hoy empezaran a las diez.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

— Al parecer anoche había una fuga de gas en el edificio principal. Así que han llamado a los bomberos para que revisaran eso.

— Vale, entonces nos vemos allá.

— Hasta luego, Saku, te quiero.

— Igual, Ino.

Cerró la llamada y volvió a tirarse boca arriba en la cama, pensó dormir nuevamente, después de todo tenía hasta las diez para llegar a U. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y cuando volvía a caer en el sueño escuchó como dejaban caer un plato dejando que este se rompiera, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y saltara de la cama para salir corriendo del cuarto.

Bajó de las escaleras a tal velocidad que sus pies se enredaron y si no fuese por el barandal a un lado hubiese parado rodando hasta el final.

Entró a la cocina agitada por la corrida. Miró directamente al piso para ver lo que habían roto: dos platos de porcelana fría, antiguas piezas de colección de una tía.

— La porcelana fría de tía Margarett… —susurró la chica mirando los trozos dispersados por el piso.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con el grupo de chicos que estaban anoche con su hermano.

— Hidan, ¿qué carajo pasó?

— Se nos han resbalado. — habló el hermano mientras ponía una mano detrás de la nuca riendo con nervios mientras veía como el pelinegro de coleta baja barría los trozos de porcelana esparcidos por la cocina.

Suspiró, ya no podían hacer nada. Ya verían como explicarle a su querida tía que habían dejado caer sus valiosas vajillas. Seguro Hidan al final terminaría echándose toda la culpa, aguantando todos los regaños que le darían, como siempre. Ni siquiera los mencionaría a ellos y mucho menos a ella.

La peli rosada tomó un cartucho y ayudó al azabache a recoger los pedazos más chicos para que nadie terminara por incrustarlos en sus pies al caminar y pisarlos por error.

— Gracias, pequeña. — habló el azabache sonriéndole mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

— No hay de qué.

Según le contaron el azabache del cual aún no sabía su nombre, pero le era tan parecido al Uchiha, estaba preparando el desayuno, entonces Deidara se había estirado para alcanzar los platos en la alacena, pero se resbaló y en un intento de no caer, terminó sujetándose a la porcelana que también estaba en la alacena y al final cayó con todo, no pudo estirarse para tomar las piezas, reaccionó tarde y cuando miró ya estaba rotas.

— Aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente, ¿verdad? — habló el peli naranja de perforaciones con serenidad mirando a la muchacha. — Soy Pain Dohrn.

— Sasori Akasuna. — habló el peli rojo de cabello ondulado corto y ojos café ceniza, su voz era ronca y serena, dándole una apariencia mucho más atractiva, descontando su físico y su cara angelical que hizo que la peli rosa se sonrojada notablemente.

— A mí ya me conoces, pero no me gusta quedarme por fuera de las cosas. — rió socarronamente el rubio de ojos color cielo pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica. — Aparte, aún no te he dicho mi nombre completo. — dijo provocando una risita en los labios de Sakura. — soy Deidara Seiryuu.

La chica rió nuevamente, ese chico realmente era gracioso. Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que faltaba por presentarse, aquel azabache tan amable y de ojos profundos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él le dedicó una sonrisa. Si fuese o no familiar del Uchiha, realmente no tenían ningún parecido. Por lo poco que había recodado, el Uchiha jamás sonreía como aquel joven, y tampoco era tan amable como él.

— Soy Itachi Uchiha, cerezo. — pronunció el azabache con gentileza. — De seguro debes conocer a mi hermano menor, Sasuke. Él está en tu clase.

¡Ella lo sabía! Sabía que ellos tenían que ser algo, no podrían parecerse tanto sin tener algún lazo sanguíneo. Pero eran al mismo tiempo tan distintos, éste nuevo era tan agradable, amable. Y el otro solo era una bola de orgullo y odio.

Pasó su mirada rápidamente sobre todos los rostros, eran tan simpáticos y amables todos, incluso Pain que al principio la trató con tal burla que pensó que no se llevarían bien, pero estaba cambiando de opinión quizá tener amigos masculinos no era malo, a veces la compañía de los chicos es necesaria para tener un balance.

El peli gris se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes para anunciar que el desayuno estaba listo, había hecho tostadas francesas con fresas y kiwi como decoración.

— Hermano… —habló ella llamando la atención de su hermano. — ¿Has pensado en ser chef? Tu comida deliciosa, ganarías mucho. —sus ojos brillaron al imaginar a su hermano trabajando en un famoso restaurante, con traje de chef y sombrero incluido.

— Eso era lo que te iba a comentar anoche, pero te habías ido a dormir. He conseguido trabajo en un famoso restaurante al centro de la ciudad.

Los ojos de su hermana lo miraban con admiración, estaba realmente emocionada. Sabía perfectamente que uno de los sueños de su hermano aparte de poder ser de los mejores arquitectos del país, era poder ser un chef reconocido.

— ¡Genial! — chilló de la emoción. — ¿Cuándo comienzas?

— Mañana. A eso de las siete de la tarde y termino a medianoche.

— ¿O sea que pasaré la noche sola? — bajó su mirada, estaba feliz por su hermano, pero le producía cierto vacío en su interior al saber que ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con su amado hermano. Borró toda idea negativa respecto a eso y subió la mirada sonriéndole abiertamente a su hermano en señal de aprobación. — Estoy feliz por ti, grandote. — corrió a abrazarlo y este la correspondió con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron la mañana, charlando, ellos tirando bromas, la gran parte malísimas, pero igual le causaban gracia. Seguían conociéndose más. Entre risas, se movieron a la sala para seguir hablando y se dispusieron a ver una película después de todo aún eran las 8:20AM tenían tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y salir para la universidad.

Cuando se terminó la película cada quien fue a un baño de la gran casa, al parecer los chicos habían venido preparados para todo, incluso cargaban algo de ropa en sus respectivos autos. Al menos agradecían que la casa fuese tan grande y hubiese baños para todos.

Se bañaron, arreglaron y vistieron, ya estaban listos para salir, e iban con tiempo de sobre pues aún les quedaban alrededor de treinta minutos para llegar a clases.

Cada quien partió en su automóvil. Nuevamente ella quedó atrapada en un mini tranque en la vía principal, hoy al parecer había ocurrido un choque entre un taxi y una camioneta. La camioneta tenía solo un par de raspadas, pero el taxi quedó completamente destruido en la parte de al frente.

Suspiró y apagó el aire dentro del carro, no quería gastar gasolina. Bajó las ventanas dejando salir la estruendosa música que llevaba puesta en la radio, fue tanto, incluso para ella que terminó por bajar el volumen. Iba dando toques en el timón siguiendo el ritmo de la música cuando le dio por voltear la mirada hacia la izquierda encontrándose con un convertible negro, cuyo conductor no era nadie más que el azabache menor. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos causando que el azabache sintiese la sensación de acoso provocando que este volteara su mirada para ver quien invadía su espacio personal.

Miró y se encontró con una cabellera rosada que, al momento que el volteaba a mirar, ella rápidamente quitaba la mirada y volvía a mirar hacía al frente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Él sonrió de lado con arrogancia, pues tenía el mismo efecto con todas. No negaba que ella era más hermosa que cuando le pidió salir en una cita, su cabello ahora lo cargaba más largo, logrando tapar sus glúteos, sus facciones ahora eran delicadas y sus ojos color jade contrastaban con su color de piel pálida que le daba la apariencia de una delicada muñeca de porcelana, pero el rencor era tanto que no permitiría tragarse nuevamente su orgullo para ponerla en su lista de conquistas.

Las luces del semáforo cambiaron a verde haciendo que ambos volviesen a mirar hacia el frente y continuaran con el camino hacia la universidad. Al llegar la chica de ojos jade corrió con suerte de volver a conseguir el mismo parking del día anterior, bajó del auto encontrándose con Deidara e Itachi que también tenían unos pocos segundos de haber llegado. Se fueron caminando juntos hasta los pasillos del edificio, iban hablando hasta quedar frente a unas taquillas.

— Eh, mira, ahí está mi hermano. Vayamos a saludar. — dijo Itachi con su singular tono de amabilidad mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

— No creo que él este feliz de hablarme.

— ¿A qué te refieres, cerezo? — preguntó el rubio con curiosidad mirándola.

Rodó los ojos con resignación, sabía que no iba a lograr salir de ahí sin contarles lo que había pasado con el Uchiha hace tres años, aunque le sorprendió que su hermano no supiese al respecto, aunque quizá era normal que el azabache menor fuese reservado con sus cosas, en especial porque no ha de hacer agradable contarle al mundo sobre la primera y única chica que rechazó salir con él. Contó su pequeño relato a lo que Itachi la miró con seriedad y el rubio la miraba asombrado, ya que, según había oído a hablar a las chicas de todos los lugares frecuentados por él, nadie se resistía a los encantos del misterioso Sasuke Uchiha.

— Así que eras tú quien rechazó a mi pequeño hermano hace tres años. — dijo el azabache mayor mirándola.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso también me tendrás odio por algo así? — se defendió ella frunciendo el ceño a lo que continuaba caminando dejándolos a los dos atrás.

— Sakura, no te vayas, perdón por ponerme así. — se disculpó el Uchiha haciéndola parar en seco. — Solo quiero saber por qué, ya que el comentó que aquella chica obviamente moría por él, al igual que él por ella.

— El día que él me pidió salir con él acababa de escapar de unos chicos que se burlaban de mí, estaba echa una fiera cuando él me habló.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para decir algo, los dos estaban atónitos ante la historia de ella, ¿cómo era que ella era objeto de burla para los niños con lo hermosa que es? Sólo esperaban que ella siguiera contando su historia.

— Los niños en ese entonces no se tomaban a bien que alguien fuese diferente. Al tener el cabello rosado fui el blanco perfecto para todos. Además, de que físicamente no era agraciada y tenía la frente amplia. — habló mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la frente que ya era más angosta. — Después de decirle que no a tu hermano e irme, pensé en pedirle perdón al día siguiente, pero esa misma tarde... Fue cuando mis padres murieron en ese accidente. Como nos fuimos de viaje, no volví a verlo, así que la oportunidad de disculparme se esfumaron en el aire.

Sonrió triste al recordar ese accidente. Itachi en un acto involuntario la abrazó protectora mente hundiendo su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella.

Se disculpó con ella por juzgarla. Ambos preguntaron por qué no aprovechaba ahora para disculparse, pero ella explicó que él no quería saber nada de ella, que él no le iba a dirigir la palabra ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Al otro extremo del pasillo se encontraba un azabache recostado a los casilleros mientras conversaba amenamente con sus colegas. Aunque realmente parecía una conversa entre los demás y el solo se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír con arrogancia ante alguno de los comentarios que solo agrandaban si ego.

— ¿Han visto a la chica nueva? Está re buena. — habló un chico de cabello marrón con extrañas marcas rojizas en sus mejilla con tono de lujuria mientras señalaba a la chica de cabellos rosados que se encontraba de espaldas hablando con sus amigos.

— Kiba tiene razón, es linda, y según escuché a los profesores, ha sido el promedio más alto en años en el examen de admisión. — mencionó un chico de cabello castaño largo y ojos color perla.

— Y es amiga de mi Hina-chan y sus amigas. — dijo un rubio de ojos celestes con marcar en sus mejillas que le daban una apariencia gatuna.

— ¿Tu Hina-chan, Naruto? — preguntó el castaño de ojos perlas utilizando el tono de voz que usó su amigo para nombrar a su prima.

— Yo… Yo no dije nada, Neji. — tartamudeó el rubio cubriéndose el rostro para así evitar cualquier golpe proveniente del primo de su amada.

El azabache frunció el ceño ante los comentarios de sus amigos, no porque le importara lo que hablaran de ella, si no que ella fuese tema, al parecer tan importante hasta para llamar la atención de sus amigos, que no se fijan en pequeñeces como ella.

_Sasuke's POV._

¿Cómo se atreve a volver a aparecer después de tanto? Y lo peor, ¿cómo se atreve a dirigirme la palabra? Hasta me hierbe la sangre de tan solo pensar que ahora estamos en la misma carrera y deberé de seguir viéndola hasta el fin de esta, y ahora debemos hacer un trabajo juntos, genial. Nótese mi sarcasmo.

Aunque no puedo negar que esos tres años fuera del país a donde quiera que haya ido le sentaron de maravilla.

¿Sus piernas eran así de torneadas antes? ¿Su cabello tan lacio y con aspecto sedoso? ¿Sus facciones tan perfectas?

Carajo Sasuke, ¿en qué estás pensando? Ella no es de quién te enamoraste cuando tenías dieciséis, ella a hora es solo una presa más; sólo es el enemigo. La haré pagar por haberme rechazado, es decir, nadie, absolutamente nadie nunca me ha rechazado… Solo ella.

Ellos están hablando sobre ella, hmp, los ignoraré, ella no es tema de conversación para mí.

« ¿Está con Itachi? » pensé al momento que alcé la mirada y la vi ahí parada con mi odioso hermano y su amigo el escultor. Seguro anda de casanova coqueteándoles. Se ven felices, Itachi no le sonríe así a cualquiera.

Sonó la campana de las siete en punto, hora de entrar a clases. Suspiré y me despedí de ellos mientras Naruto y yo caminábamos hasta entrar al salón, caminamos hasta llegar a nuestros asientos y nos ubicamos en ellos, estuvimos hablando unos minutos hasta que Naruto me interrumpió.

— Eh, teme, mira. — dijo señalándome hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba ella con mi hermano, él la había besado en la mejilla y un rubor sumamente notable se formó en sus mejillas. En ese instante sentí algo, como un ardor en el pecho. Debo estar resfriándome. — Al parecer tu hermano planea anotar con la chica nueva. — me dijo mientras volvía a mirarme.

— Hmp.

Después de eso vi cómo se decían algo y ella entraba al salón y él se iba. Mientras caminaba noté como posaba sus ojos jade sobre mí, fruncí el ceño causando que ella bajara la mirada al momento en que llegó a su puesto y se sentó. Suspiró sonoramente, la escuché.

Pobre tonta, no puedo esperar a poder tener la oportunidad de hacerle la vida imposible.

Dejé escapar una sonrisa socarrona llena de arrogancia.

_Fin del Sasuke's POV._

¿La odiaría por siempre? ¿En serio lo había lastimado siendo siempre él el don juan? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo cosas por él? Esas preguntas aturdían a Sakura mientras intentaba concentrarse en el test sorpresa de la clase de inglés publicitario. Esos pensamientos eran como pequeñas balas que atravesaban su cerebro y no la dejaban pensar.

Borró todos los pensamientos quedando en blanco, necesitaba descansar. En el lapso que su cerebro le permitió concentrarse en el test, lo resolvió tan rápido que lo llenó completamente en dos minutos.

Entregó la hoja y volvió a su puesto, nuevamente no pudo evitar posar sus orbes sobre él, era como un imán y ella era solo un trozo de metal siendo atraído por su magnitud. Se sentó y volteó a mirar a su mano derecha en busca de su amiga de ojos perla.

«Hinata no vino, genial» pensó con sarcasmo mientras agachaba la cabeza. Para su suerte ya era la última hora antes del receso, iba poder respirar aire fresco y poder hablar con alguna de sus amigas.

Pero pensó intentar hablarle nuevamente, intentaría acercarse para poder preguntarle sobre su investigación, ya que, por sobre todas las cosas, los sentimientos re encontrados y su orgullo de mujer, no podía darse el lujo de fracasar en su primera asignación.

Sonó la campana y tragó fuerte. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo al pensar que estaba por volver a intentar entablar una conversación con ese chico.

Suspiró sonoramente unas dos veces y tomó sus cosas obligando a sus piernas a moverse para levantarse del asiento, miró hacia atrás para caminar hasta el susodicho pero para su desgracia el ya había salido del salón.

«Genial» Rodó los ojos mientras se disponía a caminar hasta la puerta.

— Oh, ahí está, pensé que ya no lo vería hasta después del receso. — susurró para si misma mientras lo veía ahí, recostado sobre los casilleros hablando con dos amigos, el rubio que le gustaba a Hinata y un pelinegro de cabello corto y piel pálida.

Se acercó hasta él con pasos lentos y contados, estaba nerviosa, por poco y parecía gelatina temblando.

— Uchiha. — dijo ella en un intento de sonar seria y para nada interesada en hablar con él.

El volteó a verla, tuvo que bajar alrededor de un centímetro la mirada para encontrarse con las orbes jades de la joven.

— ¿Qué quieres, molestia?

Esas palabras le dieron de lleno en el pecho a lo que el respondía con una sonrisa de superioridad, ella solo frunció el ceño y respiró hondo, debía mantenerse serena, si llegaban a encontrarse solos, le haría pagar por haberla llamado así.

— Te quería preguntar, ¿cómo haremos la investigación que nos asignaron?

Soltó un bufido y se dio media vuelta mientras empezaba a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida dejando con la palabra en la boca a la chica y también sus amigos se quedaron atrás viendo con asombro disimulado la reacción de su amigo.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y apretó su puño con odio, era la segunda vez que la ignoraba, ¿cómo se atrevía ese maldito bastardo? Carraspeó los dientes e intentó volver a tranquilizarse.

— Perdón por su actitud, no sé qué pasa con él. — habló el amigo rubio del azabache para romper la tensión del momento.

— No te preocupes, está bien. — respondió la chica de cabellos rosa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es qué es tu nombre? — preguntó el chico de piel pálida.

— Sakura Haruno, ¿y ustedes son?

— Él es Naruto Uzumaki y yo soy Sai Yuhi. — dijo el azabache con una sonrisa señalando al rubio y señalándose a sí mismo.

— ¿Uzumaki? ¿Eres el hermano mayor de Karin, verdad? — preguntó la chica mirando al rubio.

— Sí, ese soy yo.

— Genial, un gusto conocerlos chicos, pero ya me debo ir, hasta luego.

Se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba de ellos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada para salir al campus, de la rabieta que agarró ni siquiera pasó por la cafetería, por suerte recordó que había dejado una barra de granola en el auto así que caminó hasta este y sacó la barra.

— ¡Saku! — venían gritando desde el otro lado del campus Karin, Tenten e Ino, al parecer Temari tampoco había venido hoy.

— Hola chicas. — dije sonriente mientras las abrazaba cuando ya habían llegado hasta donde estaba parada.

— Te hemos visto hablando Sasuke hace un momento, ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Ino. Sus ojos emanaban emoción, quizá pensaba que estábamos juntos o algo.

— Ah, sí. Le había ido a preguntar algo sobre una investigación que tenemos que hacer juntos y ni corto ni perezoso me ignoró, dio media vuelta y se fue. — respondió la aludida mientras daba el primer mordisco a su barra nutritiva.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo has terminado en grupo con él si no se hablan? — preguntó asombrada Karin.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y explicó que no había sido plan de ella, sino de la profesora que los había puesto juntos. Les comentó que conoció a dos de sus amigos, uno de ellos el hermano de la peli roja. Ino le pidió que le presentase al chico ese, Sai, que hace días le había visto y había sido flechada por cupido al instante. Sólo rió ante ese comentario y aceptó gustosa a presentárselo, no creía que Sai se molestara si le presentaba a una chica guapa como su amiga rubia.

El resto del receso siguieron hablando, sobre cosas triviales y planes para el fin de semana. Ninguna tenía nada en mente, pero la chica de orbes jade recordó que su hermano comenzaba a trabajar mañana y que de ahora en adelante pasaría las noches a solas, así que pensó que una pijamada de solo chicas no caería mal.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pijama en mi casa el viernes? — comentó Sakura a lo que las chicas respondieron con una sonrisa.

Hablaron sobre los detalles y luego cada quien regresó a sus clases.

La peli rosa caminaba con pasos lentos hasta las clase, realmente no tenía ganas de entrar, tener que verlo de nuevo y saber que tenía que verlo hasta el final de la carrera y que posiblemente terminaran viéndose en el campo laboral la deprimía de una manera increíble.

Ni siquiera podían hacer una investigación juntos.

Así que pensó que si él no quería cooperar podía hacer el trabajo sola y solo entregarle una copia del mismo juntos con la hoja para la exposición del proyecto.

Sí, eso haría, así que con mirada firme entró al salón y se dirigió directamente a su puesto, sin si quiera prestar atención al azabache que ya estaba sentado en el pupitre detrás de ella.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, ella copiaba sin distraerse no iba a permitir que un chico tan arrogante y que solo la ignoraba se apoderara de sus pensamientos. Hoy particularmente estaba poniendo en prueba que ella sabía sobre su carrera, y por lo tanto también fue el promedio más alto durante la admisión. Incluso el profesor la hizo pasar al frente de la clase para que explicara un tema dejando impresionado a más de uno.

— Eh, Sasuke, ¿por qué la has tratado así en el receso cuando te habló? — preguntó el rubio de marcas gatunas en sus mejillas. — Es agradable, no debiste tratarla así.

— Hmp, ya conoces la historia de hace tres años, dobe.

— No me digas que fue ella quién…

— Sí.

Dijo seco al ver como su amigo se aguantaba las ganas de reírse a carcajadas, sintió unas ganas terribles de propinarle el golpe de su vida por burlarse de él, y estuvo por hacerlo si el profesor no hubiese volteado a ver, causando que su amigo literalmente se tragara la risa.

El día acabó y cada quien partió para su hogar. Sakura se despidió de Itachi y Deidara antes de partir en su carro, ellos ofrecieron a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella negó diciendo que no quería ser una molestia, además tenía muchas cosas en mentes como para charlar con alguien, solo esperaba que su hermano no le preguntara nada al llegar a casa.


	5. ¡Y adiós Uchiha!

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

— ¿Uhm? El carro de Hidan no está. — Murmuró la chica de cabellos rosado mientras abría la compuerta del garaje y estacionaba su carro dentro.

Bajó del auto y entró por la puerta dentro del garaje que llevaba a la sala. Gritó el nombre de su hermano a ver si alguien respondía pero su intento fue en vano, nadie respondió.

Suspiró y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermano. Sonó. Bueno, al menos sabía que no estaba tan ocupado pues no había apagado el celular.

«Me habías dicho que comenzabas a trabajar mañana, ¿dónde estás? » pensó mientras oía el tercer tono de la llamada y su hermano no contestaba. Sonó por cuarta vez y se escuchó como contestaban.

— ¿Aló? — se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Era el peli gris.

— Hidan, ¿dónde estás?

— Salí con los chicos, estamos en un bar.

Suspiró y colgó, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de reclamarle a su hermano. Al menos, estaba con sus amigos, no tenía que preocuparse, dejó su mochila en el sofá, encendió el televisor y caminó a la cocina. Se acercó al refrigerador con pasos cansados y arrastrando los zapatos, abrió la puerta y sacó una caja plástica repleta de fresas y tomó la crema batida que estaba a un costado.

Realmente odiaba estar sola, y más en esa inmensa casa.

«Pudiste avisarme que ibas a salir y, no sé, hubiese salido para algún lado yo también» pensó mientras suspiraba colando las cosas en la mesa en medio de la sala. Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en el sofá cambiando los canales.

Tomó una fresa y la bañó en crema, hace mucho que no las comía así. La mordió con lentitud mientras miraba detenidamente la televisión.

Así pasaron las horas, ella mirando fijamente ese aparato electrónico mientras comía fresas como desquiciada. Cuando notó que ya se las había terminado frunció el ceño con enojo y llevaba la boquilla de la crema batida al borde de sus labios para verterla directamente en su boca. Al terminar con la lata la aventó al suelo con desdén, estaba tan cansada y aburrida, realmente las cosas eran diferentes si no estaba su hermano para hacerle compañía, molestarlo, y pasar la tarde hablando estupideces.

Miró el reloj en su móvil, eran ya pasadas las 9 de la noche y su hermano aún no daba señales, ni llamadas, ni mensajes, debía estar pasándola de maravilla.

— Ni modo, comenzaré a hacer la maldita investigación de una vez por todas.

Musitó en voz alta mientras tomaba la mochila y apagaba la televisión, quedando a oscuras con solo la tenue luz de la lámpara de la esquina alumbrando el camino a las escaleras. Subió con pasos lentos y al subir subió un poco el interruptor de luz que se encontraba en la pared a su derecha dejando el resto de la casa iluminada con una tenue luz, odia la oscuridad, le aterraba.

Entró a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, si algo le aterraba más que la oscuridad, era estar encerrada cuando la casa está completamente sola, solía escuchar ruidos extraños cuando era pequeña.

Se desvistió y entró a la ducha, quería despejar la mente de cualquier pensamiento que tuviese que ver con estar sola o aquel Uchiha, así que abrió la regadera en agua fría dejando que esta la recorriera de cabeza hasta los pies, salió rápido de la ducha, realmente ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar ahí, que era una de sus rutinas favoritas. Se vistió con un pijama corto, un short turquesa y una camiseta que dejaba su ombligo a la intemperie de color gris ratón.

Envolvió su cabello con la toalla y se sentó en la silla giratoria frente a la pc. La encendió y puso algo de música para que no se sintiera todo tan callado. Se levantó a buscar sus apuntes mientras tarareaba _Houdini_ de _Foster The People_. Sacó el cuaderno de la mochila y se volvió a sentar.

Mientras escribía lo que podía encontrar en internet, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente estaba cansada, pero quería terminar de hacerlo ya, no quería saber nada más de ese puto trabajo que le estaba costando el orgullo al intentar hablar con ese chico.

— Terminaré de una vez por todas y adiós Uchiha.

Dijo con determinación mientras movía sus diez dedos hábilmente sobre el teclado, sus ojos comenzaron a arder por lo cual no le quedó más remedio que sacar sus gafas de una de las gavetas del mueble del computador.

Quizá debía comenzar a usarlas más seguido, si pasaba mucho tiempo frente a la pantalla comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza horriblemente.

Se puso las gafas y miró el reloj nuevamente, 11:27, quizá era hora de parar con la investigación, después de todo, ya solo quedaban hacer las conclusiones e ir a tomar un par de fotos, podía hacer eso el fin de semana sin preocupaciones. Le dio una leída rápida a todo el documento, le pareció bien redactado así que lo guardó sin hacerle cambios, se recostó hacía atrás inclinando un poco el respaldar de la silla, bostezó mientras movía hacia arriba sus gafas con una mano y con la otra restregaba sus ojos.

Fijó su miraba nuevamente en la pantalla y abrió un enlace de anime pero al final la llevó fue a una sala de chat.

— Publicidad engañosa, pensé que se trataba de una nueva serie.

Hizo un puchero mientras comenzaba a bajar leyendo los chats de los usuarios, soltaba leves risitas con ciertos puntos de la conversación, se leían comentarios y mensajes muy graciosos, otros solo buscaban conseguir ligues, otros comentaba sobre videojuegos o anime, le pareció divertido.

Se creó un usuario, nombre falso y todo, pensó que tener vida social en la red no podía ser tan malo.

_SweetLemon_, escribió en el cuadrante de nombre de usuario, quería algo desconocido para que nadie supiese su nombre, solo lo hacía para pasar el rato, no quería involucrare con nadie.

Al conectarse, un usuario mando un mensaje.

— Bienvenida, SweetLemon. — leyó a través de la pantalla mientras escribía un hola como respuesta.

Comenzó a escribir animadamente con los distintos usuarios que iban entrando a la sala donde se encontraba, hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, chistes, los animes y videojuegos del momento, y claro, siempre había comentarios morbosos que terminaban haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Le había agradado estar ahí, en especial un usuario que solo dirigía sus mensajes a ella, su nombre online era _Darktomatoes_, pensó que su nombre era gracioso y le había agradado su manera de escribir, era el único aparte de ella que no escribía como subnormal ahí.

Pasaron las horas, mientras ella hablaba con ese desconocido, y a veces comentaba en lo que hablaba el resto, se distrajo tanto hasta que vio el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla, ya eran pasadas las 1:40, ¡y mañana tenía que ir a la universidad! Lo había olvidado por completo, se levantó paranoica de la silla y miró su celular con la esperanza de que la hora en el computador estuviese adelantada, pero en efecto, iban a ser las dos de la madrugada.

Suspiró con enojo y cerró la página del chat sin despedirse de los que ahí estaban conectadas, solo apagó la computadora y acomodó la silla en su lugar.

Salió del cuarto para ver si Hidan ya había vuelto a casa, entró a su cuarto y estaba vacío, se asomó por las escaleras, pero todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado cuando subió. No se preocupó, después de todo, él no estaba solo, y a sus 20 años, ya debía saber cómo cuidarse muy bien. Dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo a su habitación, se retiró las gafas y coloco en la mesa de noche mientras se acostada boca abajo en la cama, dejó las cortinas abiertas para que la luz alumbrara la habitación.

Sonó la alarma del celular, ya eran las seis y veinte. Frunció el ceño, no volvería a desvelarse en días de semana, tomó su celular y apagó la alarma, al menos ya era jueves, mañana podía quedarse despierta sin preocupase.

Salió y bajó las escaleras, entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando salió lo vio ahí, profundamente dormido sobre el sofá grande de la sala, ni siquiera se había bañado cuando llegó estaba con la misma ropa con la que salió el día anterior.

Vertió un chorro de agua sobre los ojos de su hermano haciendo que este se levantara asustado y alarmado mirando por todas partes hasta encontrarse con la mirada de enojo de su hermana pequeña.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste? — preguntó la menor mientras fruncía más el ceño mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— A las cuatro y quince. — respondió con nerviosismo mientras posaba una de sus manos atrás del cuello rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde?

— Nos distrajimos y el tiempo pasó volando.

— Excusas… —susurró con desaprobación en un tono casi imperceptible pero que con esfuerzo su hermano escuchó a la perfección. — Al menos ya sé cómo me sentiré cuando comiences a trabajar. — Dijo con sarcasmo mientras bufaba y subía las escaleras dejando con la boca cerrada a su hermano, nunca la vio enojada.

«Cierto, odia estar sola, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo…? » pensó el peli gris con tristeza mientras veía a su hermana subir por las escaleras y entrando a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

El subió al cuarto, estaba demasiado cansada, en serio no debió trasnocharse allá, se tiró en la cama cayendo dormido en segundos.

Ella se bañó, vistió y arregló sus cosas para salir. Bajó y fue a la cocina a preparase un café y una rebanada de pan tostado y mermelada. Desayunó tranquila, tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando terminó dejó su mochila en el sillón y subió al cuarto para lavarse los dientes. Cuando volvió a salir tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hermano para despedirse, estaba enojada, pero no podía irse sin despedirse de él, pero no hubo respuesta, así que abrió la puerta asomándose para encontrarse a su hermano durmiendo plácidamente.

Caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló quedando frente al rostro de su hermano. Con su dedo índice tocó su mejilla a ver si lograba despertarlo. Pero nada funcionaba.

— Hermano hermoso mío. — susurró con una sonrisa. — Ya voy saliendo, supongo que hoy te quedarás en casa hasta que tengas que ir al trabajo. — dijo aun sonriendo, aunque no le gustara la idea de estar sola, estaba feliz por él. — Nos vemos en la tarde. — se puso de pie y depositó un beso en la frente de él.

Cuando salió el chico de cabellos grisáceos abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, su hermana era como un ángel.

Sakura's POV.

Baje las escaleras y tomé mi mochila, hoy no quería manejar, estaba muy animada como para agarrar con el tranque de todos los días en la vía principal. Salí y caminé hasta la parada más cercana.

«Hoy será un día grandioso» pensé mientras me sentaba en el banco de metal de la parada, recordé que ya no tenía por qué dirigirle nuevamente la palabra a ese odioso, por impulso mi sonrisa se amplió más, en serio era un alivio no tener que pasar por eso de nuevo, pero igual tendría que hablarle para entregarle una copia del trabajo cuando terminara, bueno, no le hablaría, ¡solo lo pondría sobre su puesto y problema resuelto!

Al autobús aparcó frente a mí y subí, pasé la tarjeta para pagar el pasaje y me senté en el primer puesto que vi, en serio, ¿cómo la gente puede quedarse dormido mientras está sentado en algo tan incómoda como esto? Miré a mi izquierda y ahí estaba un señor panzón profundamente dormido, creo que hasta estaba babeando.

Me puse los audífonos y canté en voz baja hasta llegar a la parada de la universidad, bajé con un grupo de muchachas que me miró mal, noté que una cargaba unas botas como las mías, pero en negro, quizá se molestaron de que cargara las mismas botas, que importa, me reí mucho al ver sus caras.

Caminé hasta la entrada miré por todos lados buscando a alguno de los chicos, pero supongo que ninguno vendrá hoy, deben estar con una terrible resaca. Suspiré resignada y seguí mi camino hasta el salón de clases. _« ¡Qué bueno! Hoy si vino Hinata.» _pensé mientras veía como la chica de ojos perla me saludaba a lo lejos. Me acerqué hasta mi puesto y me senté, comenzamos a charlar, le conté sobre el intento de charla con el Uchiha a lo que ella respondió que tarde o temprano él tendría que hablarme, cosa que no creo, según lo que recuerdo cuando éramos chicos, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para hablarle a alguien, y creo que preferiría verme muerta antes de volverme a dirigir la palabra.

— Quizá aún está enamorado de ti, pero no quiere aceptar que ahora te debe ver todos los días y trata de ocultarlo todo bajo ese escudo de orgullo, frialdad y ego.

— Hinata, estás loca, el no volvería a estar enamorado de mi ni aunque fuese la última mujer en la faz de la tierra.

Murmurábamos para que nadie escuchara nuestra pequeña discusión, ella estaba completamente equivocada, ni aunque me armara de valor para decirle al Uchiha que aún lo quiero, él no me daría ni el bote a la parada.

Seguimos con el tema por un rato hasta que llegó un rubio que captó toda la atención de ella, a leguas se notaba que se gustaban, ¿por qué no están juntos? Veamos, ella es tímida, y él… bueno, es hiperactivo, pero cuando están hablando, tartamudea, quizá, también se pone tímido al estar cercar de Hinata-chan.

« ¡Haré que salgan juntos! » pensé. Aunque primero debería preguntarle a Hinata si le gustaba, no fuese a ser que mis sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

Las clases dieron inicio y el día pasó tranquilo, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia atrás, no podía evitarlo, Sasuke Uchiha ya me tenía loca, tal cual hace tres años, sigo siendo una tonta enamorada de la persona más inalcanzable del mundo.

En la última clase antes del receso no tuvimos profesor así que aproveché para volver a hablar con Hinata.

— Eh, ¿sabes? Ayer con Ino, Karin y Tenten, hablamos sobre hacer una pijamada en mi casa mañana, mi hermano comienza a trabajar hoy en turno nocturno y bueno, realmente no me gusta estar sola en casa. ¿Llegas? — le pregunté sonriendo a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente. Sonreímos y comenzamos a planear que haríamos para pasar la noche.

Hablamos y hablamos hasta que sonó el timbre de receso, cuando íbamos caminando por el pasillo decidí preguntarle a Hina sobre mis sospechas amorosas entre ella y Naruto.

— Hina-chan… — la llamé mientras ella me miraba curiosa. — ¿Te gusta Naruto-kun? — pregunté directamente. Sentí como mis ojos brillaban esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Se no… no… nota tanto? — preguntó nerviosa con un gran sonrojo en su cara, parecía un tomate, a lo que solté una pequeña risa.

— ¿Por qué no están juntos?

— Él nunca se fijaría en mí, seguro a él le gustan las que tienen cuerpo con curvas súper marcadas, como las modelos de _Victoria's Secret_. —murmuró con tristeza mientras fijaba su mirada en el rubio que estaba hablando con su grupo de amigos.

— ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Eres hermosa, y, por favor, ¿curvas de modelo? Tienes mucho más que eso. — dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras halaba sus mejillas. —Además estoy segura de que el también siente lo mismo por ti.

Me miró sorprendida, le expliqué que había notado que cuando ellos hablaban ambos parecían tomates por el asombroso y muy notaba sonrojo que aparecía en sus rostros, era de tontos no darse cuenta de que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro. La convencí de que me dejara ayudarla a acercársele más, ahora solo teníamos que planear bien las cosas, pero necesitaría la ayuda de las demás.

Nos juntamos con las chicas en la cafetería, hoy no había faltado ninguna. Cuando nos sentamos justo Karin le estaba hablando de la pijamada de mañana a Temari así que nos unimos para seguir hablando al respecto, estábamos muy animadas, en especial yo. Les mencioné con un leve sonroje que esta era la primera vez que dormía con _amigas_, ellas se levantaron de los asientos y me envolvieron en un abrazo grupal. Es increíble como en tan solo tres días había conseguido amigas tan cariñosas y verdaderas. Luego del abrazo acordamos que al terminar las clases de mañana iríamos al centro a comprar las cosas para la noche, luego Temari sugirió que saliéramos a bailar para comenzar la noche antes de la fiesta, todas asentimos gustosas, sacando a Hinata y a Tenten que eran las más tranquilas y maduras y nos costó un poco convencerlas, pero al final terminaron accediendo sin quejarse.

Volvimos a clases y el día terminó tranquilo, habían dejado un par de tareas para mañana así que tendría algo que hacer ahora en la noche que Hidan ya no estará en casa.

Caminé hasta el lugar donde había aparcado mi carro antes, había olvidado que no había venido en auto propio hoy, reí para mis adentros, de verdad andaba muy despistada. Volví a caminar hasta la parada y tomé un taxi, quería estar en casa ya.

Llegué y mi hermano aún estaba en casa, que bien, al menos podré despedirme de él. Cuando entré noté que había preparado la cena, tan atento el siempre, había preparado pasta. Comimos a gusto, charlando, yo preguntándole cosas tontas de cómo se sentía sobre comenzar a trabajar, que si me extrañaría, que a qué hora volvería, entre otras, sentí que lo estaba abrumando así que me quedé callada y el soltó una risa causando que yo respondiera con un puchero.

Terminamos de cenar y el subió a cambiarse, lo esperé en la sala para despedirme, después de diez minutos bajo con sus cosas de trabajo y su uniforme en un gancho, me despedí de él, y se fue.

Suspiré algo triste, de verdad las cosas serían diferentes sin ese tonto aquí conmigo en las noches.

Subí a mi cuarto y me duché rápidamente, eran a penas las seis así que decidí hacer la tarea rápido para tener la noche tranquila.

Hice los dibujos y los gráficos de las tareas correspondientes y terminé a eso de las 8:30, no estaba cansada, ni siquiera tenía sueño, así que dejé mis libros de dibujo de nuevo dentro de la mochila y prendí el computador.

«Claro, Sakura, prendes la pc, pero ni siquiera sabes que harás en ella» pensé y me maldije a mí misma mientras miraba la página de inicio de _Facebook_, hasta que recordé la página de chat de ayer. Entré y puse nuevamente mi nombre de usuario, estuve ahí, de vez en cuando comentaba y luego me distraía.

Hasta que vi el nombre de usuario que me llamó la atención ayer.

_Darktomatoes_…


	6. Broma, venganza

— Anoche te fuiste sin despedirte. — leyó un mensaje privado del chat proveniente de su desconocido amigo de internet.

— Lo siento, el tiempo se me pasó y debía madrugar para ir a la universidad. — respondió Sakura.

— Vale, igual yo también me fui un poco después.

Conversaban amenamente, como si fuesen amigos de verdad, él le preguntaba sobre su día, ella respondía y viceversa. ¿Y si se encariñaba con ese extraño? Sabía sobre los ciber amores y sus consecuencias, o la gente que finge ser algo pero luego no son más que violadores o asesinos en serie en busca de presas fáciles. Decidió no pensar en eso, había aprendido a ser positiva, y era divertido poder charlar con alguien para no sentirse sola, incluso si este quizá estaba al otro lado del planeta.

Optó por cerrar, se despidió del desconocido y apagó la pc. Miró el reloj, se había dado cuenta de que miraba mucho ese aparatejo, ¿el tiempo era tan importante? Era jueves y tenía la noche libre, no quería quedarse encerrada en casa, ¿pero a donde podría ir? Y sobre todo, ¿con quién saldría? Hacer planes para salir sola no era una idea tan tentadora, y mucho menos en invierno.

Decidió llamar a Deidara, no lo veía desde el día anterior y se podía decir que lo extrañaba un poco, de todos, este era con quien mejor relación había conseguido, claro, al igual que el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero por el momento quería no pensar en nada que le recodara a ese azabache que le robaba la calma.

Marcó y comenzó a sonar, unos y dos tonos y ya alguien había contestado en la línea.

— ¿Sakura, tu llamándome a las diez de la noche?

— Hmp.

— Tan expresiva como siempre. — dijo con sarcasmo el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quieres salir por un café? — preguntó sin rodeos la joven de ojos color esmeralda. — No sé si te lo había comentado, pero odio estar sola.

— Espérame en la entrada de la casa, estaré allá en quince minutos.

Colgó y fue al closet a ver que se ponía. Agarró una blusa manga larga color negro sencilla con un pantalón gris claro de basta de pitillo, unas converse gastadas negras. Tomó un abrigo con gamuza en el área del capote y se puso una bufanda. Los días podía soportarse el frio debido a la posición en la que siempre se encontraba el sol, pero definitivamente por las noches se podía morir de hipotermia si no se iba abrigado de la manera correcta.

Se puso_ gloss_ en los labios y agarró su cartera y su teléfono. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa sin apuros. Se recostó a la verja principal mientras esperaba a su amigo, luego de unos siete minutos que pasaron casi instantáneamente vio una silueta masculina acercándose a ella, Deidara ya estaba llegando.

Al llegar donde estaba parada, se saludaron con un abrazo, corto, pero suficiente como para quitarle el pequeño frio que se iba colando en sus huesos.

— ¿Así que odias estar sola en casa de noche? — se burló el rubio mientras aguantaba la risa frente a su acompañante.

Ella tan solo bufó y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás. Él la siguió a pasos rápidos hasta quedar a la par suya.

— Oh, vamos, Sakurita, era broma.

— Está bien, baka. — dijo dándole un zape al rubio.

Siguieron caminando, las pequeñas charlas eran cortas, solo se limitaban a preguntar su estado y que tal su día, y no es que no tuviesen tema de conversación, pero el silencio era bastante cómodo. Así si mantuvieron hasta llegar al café donde ya anteriormente ella había venido con las chicas.

— ¿Por qué accediste tan fácilmente a acompañarme? — preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en una mesa pegada a la ventada.

— Digamos que yo también estaba aburrido en casa, y salir con una chica bonita no era una mala idea. — sonrió divertido a lo que ella se sonrojaba levemente. — Además, te extrañé hoy que no te vi.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, él en serio sabía cómo animarla, contaba buenos chistes, y sus comentarios sobre su ideal del arte efímero la maravillaban, todo iba tranquilo hasta que él preguntó algo que tensó el momento.

— ¿Qué tal van las cosas con el hermano menor de Itachi?

— ¿Cómo explicarlo…? Creo que en tres años uno no puede olvidar a alguien.

— ¿Aún te gusta? — preguntó curioso a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa algo desganada.

— El me ignora, y realmente no quiero esforzarme por alguien que me odia.

— ¿Y si el también gusta de ti?

Que dos personas le dijeran lo mismo hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera un poco acelerada, pero era imposible, eso no sucedería ni en sus sueños más profundos.

Ella quedó pensativa unos segundos, pero luego del trance ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

El mesero arribó a la mesa y tomó sus pedidos, ambos solo ordenaron café.

Él optó por cambiar de tema al verla tan tensa, quizá preguntarle sobre él la ponía incómoda de sobre manera. Comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus gustos y deseos para el futuro y notó el cambio drástico de incomoda a cómoda en tan solo segundos.

Hablaron durante un rato, realmente la pasaba bien al hablar con él, definitivamente había sido una buena decisión salir con él en vez de quedarse sola en casa.

Y así pasó el rato hasta que dieron las 11:30 de la noche, ya era hora de volver a casa. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del local, el ofreció llevarla a casa, después de todo, era peligroso caminar sola por las calles de Tokio, especialmente a esa hora, ella no se negó y dejó que el la acompañara, en el camino seguían hablando, haciendo chistes de cualquier cosa que veían, carcajeaban y luego volvían a hablar con tranquilidad, el camino les pareció cortísimo, de verdad que el tiempo pasaba rápido si la pasabas bien con alguien, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el portón de la casa de la Haruno, se despidieron, ella entró mientras él comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

.

.

.

Se encontraban cenando los dos solos, sus padres habían salido a cenar por tu vigésimo aniversario de bodas, y no es que no se llevaran bien, pero el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso cuando los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban solos en casa, las mucamas y sirvientes se mantenían en silencio, no tanto por la tensión, sino que temían al horrendo carácter que poseía el menor de los dos.

Mientras comían no se miraban, él menor miraba su plato y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver su teléfono para ver la cantidad de mensajes que recibía de sus enamoradas, mientras el mayor se deleitaba leyendo obras de Paulo Coehlo. Solo se escuchaban sus masticadas y movimientos de sus bocas al masticar y el sonido que provocaban las páginas cuando Itachi las pasaba.

— ¿Qué tal van los estudios? — preguntó el mayor para romper el silencio, no le gustaba tener tan mala relación con su hermano, solo de niños habían tenido buena comunicación, pero en el lapso en que lo mandaron a terminar la secundaria en China, algo pasó, pues al volver su hermano era una persona totalmente distinta.

— Bien. — respondió seco el menor, sin emociones.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — fue directo, su mirada era serena, imperturbable, pero por dentro le entristecía la actitud que había tomado su hermano en estos años.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Recuerdo aquellos días en que eran tan tierno y amable.

— Hmp. Ese Sasuke murió.

Itachi guardó silencio mientras meditaba la situación, quería saber que le había pasado a su hermano, deseaba poder verlo sonreír como cuando tan solo tenían once y doce años, respectivamente.

— ¿La culpas a ella?

El menor alzó la mirada con cierto asombro, ¿acaso su hermano sabía lo que había pasado? Eso era imposible, el único al que le había contado había sido Naruto, y era imposible que él dijera algo, ¿será que ella, esa Haruno, le había contado?

— ¿Culpas a Sakura Haruno de tu cambio? — azotó el mayor con otra pregunta.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esa molestia con mi actitud?

— Quizá el hecho de que ella fuese la única chica no callera a tus pies te afectó. — escupió Itachi como metiendo el dedo en la llaga, no para molestarlo, sino, para que confiara en él nuevamente.

El azabache menor tan solo tomó su plato ya vació y se retiró del comedor sin decir ninguna palabra. Itachi había dado en el blanco, su pequeño hermano estaba así por no aceptar que una chica lo rechazara.

— No deberías tenerle odio a alguien solo por eso.

Él menor tan solo bufó, ¿cómo se atrevía su hermano a hablarle así de ese tema? ¿Qué no debía odiarla? Nadie rechazaba a Sasuke Uchiha, quién tenía la reputación de enamorar a cualquier chica con tan solo mirarlas, era ridículo el hecho de que una molestia se negara a aceptar una cita, después de todo, era la primera vez que se tragaba el orgullo por una chica, realmente quería tenerla como parte de su trofeo de conquistas, ¿o quizá si se había enamorado de ella? La recordaba tan bien, era tan indefensa y lucía tan frágil, con el cabello rosáceo, aquellos días lo llevaba corto, unos ojos preciosos color verde jade y su tez pálida que le daba el aspecto de muñeca. Muchas veces sus amigos le habían comentado que la habían escuchado murmurar cosas de que gustaba de él, y por eso, al sentirse correspondido, decidió declarársele. Nunca esperó el rechazo tan frio de aquella chica.

«La historia no se repetirá otra vez, Haruno. Algo te debo hacer para al menos hacerte quedar en ridículo como lo hiciste conmigo.» se repetía a si mismo mentalmente mientras una sonrisa arrogante.

.

.

.

Los alumnos reían, otros murmuraban, y unos tan solo miraban con atención lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ahí estaba Sasuke, siendo ayudado por su amigo regordete a subir un recipiente con contenido indescifrable en su interior. Su amigo Naruto, acompañado de Neji, miraban con desaprobación el plan de su amigo.

— Teme, no creo que esto sea correcto. Tú no eres así.

— Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke, termina con eso y deja a la chica en paz.

— A callar, esto es asunto mío, no se metan. — musitó el Uchiha mientras terminaba de acomodar el recipiente sobre la puerta.

Hinata aprovechó para salir del salón en ese momento, no iba a permitir que le hicieran ese daño a su amiga, al salir vio a Naruto y Neji que miraban con reproche las acciones de su amigo.

— Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, ¿qué está pasando? — preguntó con nerviosismo la chica de cabello negro azuloso.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, y Naruto aprovechó el ruido para susurrarle a la chica de ojos perla que no dejara entrar a su amiga de cabellos rosáceos al salón, no quería ver lo que podía ocurrir si ella entraba, ella solo asintió mientras el rubio entraba al salón y su primo se marchaba. Escuchó como todos dentro de su clase se acomodaban en sus puestos. Respiró hondo y a lo lejos observó cómo su amiga venía acercándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

— Sakura-chan…—saludó Hinata, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, genial, ¿justo ahora que la tenía que salvar?

— Bueno días, Hinata. — saludo sonriente la chica de ojos jade mientras se acercaba a la puerta y ponía su mano en el picaporte para abrirla y entras.

— ¡Espera no entres!

— ¿Qué, por qué no entraría, Hinata-chan? — murmuró divertida mientras empujaba lentamente la puerta y Hinata cerraba los ojos fuertemente para no ver.

Intentó decirle, pero fue demasiado tarde, Sakura abrió la puerta el recipiente sobre la puerta cayó sobre ella bañándola de una sustancia purpura que parecía ser pintura, con restos de basura. Todos los presentes rompieron en carcajadas ante la situación, exceptuando a Naruto y Hinata que miraron con rabia al azabache.

Sakura, entre el shock y la rabia voltio a ver al Uchiha, que sonreía con arrogancia y victoria ante ese espectáculo. Sus ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sentía vergüenza, hace tantos años que no oía risas de burla hacia ella, salió corriendo del salón, dejando todas sus cosas en el suelo, tan solo quería escapar de ahí.

— Sasuke, en serio no debiste hacer eso. — susurró Naruto mirando al Uchiha con reproche.

— Hmp, ¿me dirás que no te ha causado risa? — soltó una carcajada de burla por primera vez, en serio parecía estar disfrutando lo ocurrido.

Naruto solo miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la pintura en el suelo donde había estado segundos antes la chica de cabellos rosáceos. Hinata tomó sus cosas y corrió tras ella, no podía dejarla sola.

Corría y corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían por los pasillos del edificio. Las personas que la veían pasar murmuraban, otras tan solo se carcajeaban. Iba llorando, dobló en una esquina que la llevó a uno de los baños de mujeres de las instalaciones, sin bacilar entró y se miró al espejo para ver lo patética que se veía, su cabello completamente manchado del purpura por la pintura, sus ropas con olor desagradable debido a las otras sustancias que se encontraban en el tanque que le había caído encima.

Abrió el grifo mientras intentaba quitar la pintura de su cabello, gracias a dios al Uchiha no se le había ocurrido usar pintura de secado instantáneo, demoraría un par de horas retirando toda la pintura, pero no era imposible.

«Volveré a ser la burla de todo el mundo. La humanidad es cada vez más patética, si los _maduros_ conocen lo que es el respeto.» pensaba Sakura mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y empañaban sus ojos, mientras retiraba la pintura de su cabello con algo de dificultad.

— Sakura-chan… — habló agitada Hinata al llegar al baño tras la corrida que emprendió desde el salón de clases hasta acá.

— No tenías que venir, Hina. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

— Perdón por no decir nada, cuando iba a hacerlo ya habías abierto la puerta, lo siento. —murmuró con la mirada dirigida al suelo, no podía mirarla a la cara, se sentía culpable.

— Tonta. Tú no tienes la culpa. — la joven de ojos jade le toco el hombro haciendo que la aludida subiese la mirada. Sakura le sonrío, de la manera más sincera que podía existir.

— ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

— ¿Contigo? Intentaste salvarme, estoy agradecida, tonta. Pero ese Uchiha acabó con mi paciencia. ¿Llegar tan lejos tan solo por no aceptar salir con él? No es más que un simple idiota. — vociferó en voz alta mientras golpeaba con puño cerrado el lavamanos logrando que este se estremeciera un poco.

Siguieron limpiando su cabellera, tardaron alrededor de una hora y media en eso. Al terminar aún quedaban residuos de pintura, pero de podían disimular si se peinaba, así que Sakura optó por recogerse una cola de caballo alta. Hinata ofreció a prestarle unas ropas que cargaba en su auto, un pantalón celeste pastel y una blusa manga larga crema y rosa con estampado de flores, volvieron al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Justo terminaron sonó el timbre de receso.

Salieron al pasillo, caminaban como si nada, pero tenían los oídos como antenas parabólicas escuchando los murmureos de las personas al verlas pasar.

— Mira, la chica uva de hace un rato.

— Estuvieron en el baño juntas un buen rato, ¿son lesbianas?

— Quizá solo se auto-bañó en pintura para llamar la atención y hacerse la víctima de todo.

Escuchaban puras tonterías, se sorprendían ante lo que escuchaban, ¿lesbianas? En serio que la humanidad estaba parando loca. La peli rosa se asombró de su respuesta ante los cuchicheos de la gente, estaba riendo de lo que hablaban los demás, le parecía gracioso como la gente comenzaba a inventar rumores, tan solo por una broma pesada. Miró a Hinata que también soltaba risas por lo bajo.

Al entrar a la cafetería se encontraron con las chicas. Estas preguntaron curiosas la razón por la cual hoy eran el tema de conversación de toda la escuela, ellas contaron lo ocurrido con la bromita del azabache, pero Sakura habló tan alto que hizo que el hermano de este y su grupo de amigos, se acercaran a la mesa para preguntar si habían escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué mi hermano qué? — preguntó exaltado Itachi con el ceño fruncido al oír lo que su hermano había hecho.

— ¿Cerezo, estás bien? — le cuestionaron Deidara e Hidan a la peli rosa mientras tocaban su rostro y revisaban su ropa en busca de alguna herida.

— Si estoy bien, logré quitar gran parte de la pintura de mi cabello, en la noche me la lavaré para terminar de limpiarla. — respondió sonriéndole al rubio para tranquilizarlo y luego dirigió su mirada hasta el Uchiha mayor. — Cálmate, Ita-kun. Esto es entre tu hermano y yo, nadie puede meterse. No permitiré que él me haga quedar en ridículo por una razón tan estúpida como la que está usando para odiarme.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa junto al grupo de chicas, estaban hablando tranquilamente a lo que Sakura aprovechó para ir a comprar algo para comer, todo el estrés matutino le había dado demasiada hambre, fue hasta la barra y pidió dos batidos de chocolate espeso, y una empanada de carne, iba regresando a la mesa tranquilamente hasta que lo vio: la oportunidad de venganza. Ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado con su grupo en una mesa al norte de donde ella y sus amigas se habían sentado, podía pasar disimuladamente y joderlo ahí, haciéndolo parecer todo un accidente.

Ino y Karin notaron las intenciones de Sakura a lo lejos, comenzaron a murmurarles a los demás lo que estaba planeando el cerezo, todos voltearon atentos para ver como su amiga llevaba a cabo su plan de venganza espontáneo.

Sakura de dirigió a la mesa de Sasuke con disimulo, como su estuviese perdida buscando su mesa, pasando por detrás del Uchiha, para que este no la viera y arruinara su plan. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, quedando justo detrás de él, tomó uno de los vasos con batido y vertió el líquido sobre la cabeza del azabache, logrando que todos los presentes en la cafetería miraran con asombro la escena y en la mesa donde estaban las amigas de la peli rosácea y los chicos se rieran a carcajadas por lo alto.

— Ups, se me cayó. — sonrió con maldad cuando el azabache se levantaba de la mesa para retarla con la mirada.

— ¿Quién te crees para mancharme, molestia? — habló el azabache encendido por la rabia, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta tu propia broma, eh, Sasuke-kun? — respondió aparentando inocencia y usando tono de burla al llamarlo así. Mientras, tomaba el otro vaso que tenía en la bandeja y le tiraba el contenido directamente a la cara.

El Uchiha menor la miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mientras ella volvía a su camino directo a la mesa donde estaban los demás esperándola. El azabache solo bufó y se volvió a sentar en la mesa con su grupo tomó unas servilletas para limpiarse el rostro. Sus amigos lo miraban esperando su reacción a lo que él solo sonrió de lado.

— Ya la haré pagar, y luego caerá a mis pies, rendida y enamorada, como todas. — fueron sus únicas palabras mientras volvía a su almuerzo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Naruto y los demás se miraron entre sí y luego volteaban a la ver a la mesa donde estaba Sakura, ella era la primera que se atrevía a enfrentarse a Sasuke, sin importarle las consecuencias. Ella se estaba ganando el respeto de ellos, sin si quiera conocerla.

El almuerzo terminó y todos volvieron a clases. Hinata y Sakura volvieron al salón, sin importarle lo que los estudiantes de su clase pudiesen decir. Ellas estaban tranquilas, a la chica de ojos color jade estaba más que satisfecha por su leve venganza. Las clases continuaron con normalidad, a la salida las chicas se reunieron todas en la entra de la universidad, y tomaron rumbo hacia el centro comercial, era hora de terminar con los preparativos para la noche.

_El día había empezado horrible, pero Sakura estaba segura de que la pijamada con sus amigas realmente iba a ser algo genial…._


End file.
